<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past that I forgot by Vale_lancesharpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116109">The past that I forgot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_lancesharpe/pseuds/Vale_lancesharpe'>Vale_lancesharpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AVA corporation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clone problem, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Family, Kid Fic, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Rip Hunter Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_lancesharpe/pseuds/Vale_lancesharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Sharpe is traveling through time with her awesome girlfriend; Sara Lance but all changes when a teenager appears claiming to be someone from Ava's past one past that she doesn't remember.</p><p>Brooke Sharpe was seven years old when all happened when she lost the person she loves the most in the world. After six years in living hell, she haves a chance to be with Ava again.</p><p>Sara Lance is surprised by all that is happening but she will obviously help her girlfriend and together they will create a new life with Brooke.</p><p>But when something was that easy in their life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe &amp; Original Child Character(s), Sara Lance &amp; Original Child Character(s), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How all began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, six years ago my Mom left with a man named Rip Hunter, he wanted to take her to another year to work in a place called 'the bureau of time', she refused because she wanted to stay with me, her daughter, one month passed Since he tried to recruit her, it was my seventh birthday that night his agents entered to our house, my mother told me to hide in the closet, I did that until I heard a scream from her, I went out to see how he erased her memory and implanted false memories in her head, what happened later I will never forget it, one of the agents cut me on the arm, I ran to her and asked "Mom, are you okay" to which she replied, "I'm sorry, girl, I don't know you and I'm not your mom '' in the most despressible tone after that she left with Rip they went to 2014 since that I have to take care of myself, and how you think now I'm not a big fan of mi birthday.</p>
<p>Six years have passed and since then, I have looked for a way to get to where she is, and finally, I found the way; an old and broken Time carrier but I fix it </p>
<p>I'm Brooke Sharpe and I'm going to get my mom back no matter what</p>
<p>" Star city,2020 here we go" I said as I jumped through the portal, I thought six years here, six years there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm a stranger to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke is in 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke's POV </p><p>It's been a week since I got here, and at that moment I spied on my mother Ava Sharpe and apparently her girlfriend Sara Lance because I'm from the future, I know about her work with legends and the Wavedriver, but this was not the first time I see her, I see her in 2213 when my mother "discovered" that she was a clone that was two years ago and four years after Rip took her to 2014, he took my mother from 2209 and in her time carrier every year that passes there is a year that increases in the registration of its first mission, that is 2014 and 2209, 2015 and 2210, 2016 and 2211, 2017 and 2212, 2018 and 2213, 2019 and 2214, 2020 and 2215 the year I come from.</p><p>I was thinking about all that stuff when someone knocks me out, I fell to the ground and in a blurred vision, I manage to see my mom and Sara.</p><p>I wake up with a headache, I see around me by how it looks I think I'm in the waverider, locked at the middle of a room with an invisible force field, I turn to see my entire cell to see if my backpack is there, but there is nothing.</p><p>"shit!!!" I said almost yelling, in that backpack, I have all the evidence, photos, files that prove that Ava is my mother and of course I also have my weapons there, I feel all the frustration that I have accumulated over the years exploding inside of me, I sit on the floor recharging in the force field when I feel the tears running down my cheeks.</p><p>" and all is ruined like everything in my life since the second that Rip appeared" I'm crying a lot and I can't stop "Why does everything in my life have to be like this, why do always everything goes wrong ? Why my life sucks?" I said, thinking that no one was in the room.</p><p>" Wow, that were very deep feelings, but it doesn't explain why you were spying on my and my girlfriend" Sara asked, and the questioning started, what a thrill, but I don't have time for this crap.</p><p>"where is Rip Hunter and Ava Sharpe??" I said I don't care about anything else I just want to find my mom and kick Rip's ass</p><p>"Why do you want to know??" she says, really I already wait six years and now this </p><p>" that is my own business" I said, don't get me wrong I like Sara, she makes my mom happy but I don't have the patience for this.</p><p>" It is my business when it involves my girlfriend so tell me the truth and we can make this easy" she says, even if I tell her the truth she won't believe who will it is like 'hi, I am the daughter of your girlfriend that she does not remember because rip erased her memory, all super normal'</p><p>" Can you just bring Ava, please?"I said giving up at Sara's questions </p><p>" Okay, Gideon can you tell ava to come here please"</p><p>" of course Captain Lance" I jumped a bit because I am not used to a talking AI.</p><p>" Gideon scared you" she said making fun of me </p><p>"noooo" I said going back to normal</p><p>" Hey, what do you need babe, do you know how the prisoner is??" she says, prisoner, my mom thinks that I'm a prisoner, I always knew that this day will come but I never thought that it will hurt so much that she doesn't recognize me, and again I feel the tears running down my cheeks, I just want to hug her but I can't, I really really hate Rip hunter.</p><p>"nope, she asked to see you" Sara tells her, I'm in shock I have not seen her properly in six years and at that time I have missed her very much and now that she is here she doesn't recognize me.</p><p>"what's your name??" she says, I wipe the tears with my hands so that she doesn't see them, but for her, my tears did not go unnoticed</p><p>" Brooke" is all I manage to say, she doesn't know my name she doesn't know anything about me.</p><p>"Brooke can you tell me your last name please honey??" it feels so bad and so good that she talks to me this sweet but she doesn't know who I am</p><p>"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Ava give me a confused look</p><p>"Brooke from what year are you??" Sara asks curiously, I'm gonna tell her she is gonna find out later so it doesn't matter</p><p>"2215" and now Ava and Sara are in shock</p><p>" Gideon search for Brooke in 2215 and give me her file" shit, shit, shit she can't find out in this way</p><p>"no shit don't do it"I yelled to Gideon</p><p>"Why don't you want us to know who you are?" Sara asks </p><p>" really messed up past" I say mysteriously</p><p>" I found her captain Lance but I think that is better if miss Brooke Sharpe tells you" really Gideon has to tell them my last name.</p><p>"Sharpe???" she asks with emotion and confusion</p><p>"yesss, we have to talk" I said showing her a small smile, it was only 9 am and I already know that this is gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time to explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke haves to tell Sara and Ava the truth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava's POV</p>
<p>Sharpe, the girl name is Brooke Sharpe I know it sounds stupid but I feel like deep down I recognize the girl I don't know why</p>
<p>" Can you give me my backpack so, I can explain please?" she said, I was gonna give her the backpack but Sara stop me</p>
<p>"We don't know what is in this backpack" she is right, maybe she was lying to us, Sara opens the backpack and throws everything on the table "okay three knives, a gun, history books, notebooks marked by years, two files Ava Sharpe and Brooke Sharpe and photos......." Sara stops when she took the pictures, I went over to see what the photos were about, I took one it was me with Brooke but she was younger about seven I would say and the others it was me and Brooke since she was a baby.</p>
<p>" Rip ever told you why he erased your memory" she asks, I don't know why that was relevant</p>
<p>"yes, so things could be easier" I say to her, Brooke eyes suddenly fill with hate</p>
<p>"of course that son of a bitch told you that" she says what Rip did to her because you can see that Brooke really really hates Rip</p>
<p>" what Rip did to you??" Sara asked her</p>
<p>" I think you two should sit down, Sara you can pass me the files and the notebooks also the photos please" Sara pass Brooke what she needs, and we both sit down "I know that in the beginning, you wouldn't believe me and Ava I know you don't want to hear this but you need to know the truth" Brooke clears her throat "the first clone was created in 2201, after her, another 12 were cloned, they were allowed to live their lives as they wanted to see how they joined the society, you were one of the 12, the only thing that I know is that you went to a bar and you got pregnant, after nine months you gave birth to a girl, I am that girl" she says</p>
<p>"That's impossible I don't have a daughter" I yelled angry and confused</p>
<p>"you can check all you want photos, files, DNA you can even go and talk to Rip he is busted anyways" the girl says I go to see the photos</p>
<p>"But I don't remember that and I don't remember you" I was crying in confusion, sadness and because I was happy maybe I have a daughter.</p>
<p>"it was 2209 we were in your office when a man entered, he introduced himself as Rip Hunter, He was there to make you a job offer, he wanted to recruit you for the "time bureau" in 2014, you rejected him because the job implied that you would have to leave me alone in 2209, after that he left and would leave us in peace or that's what I thought "</p>
<p>" What happened after that" Sara was giving Brooke a concerned look</p>
<p>" It was my seventh birthday, it was at night we were watching movies in the living room when they started knocking on the door they were Rip's agents, you told me to hide in the closet and I did that, I stayed in the closet until I heard you scream, I came out at the exact moment To see how Rip erased your memory and implanted false memories, I ran to see how you were, one of the agents cut me on the right arm" Brooke lifts the sleeve of her shirt so we can see the scar that she has "When I finally reached you, I asked you 'Mom, are you okay' and you answered 'I'm sorry girl I'm not your mom and I don't know you' after that you went with Rip, that's why he erased your memory so you will leave me" Brooke is crying and who can blame, I'm sure that, what she just told us is a traumatic experience.</p>
<p>" and how did you get here if you are from 2215" Sara asked</p>
<p>"I saw you both in 2213, I tried to reach you but by the time I got to the Ava corporation you were already leaving, that's when I realized that there was a way to find you again, after that I traveled to Star city and there is a very old museum with things of the heroes era, There was a time carrier there, nobody knew what it was but I did, the museum only had a night guard so I hacked the alarms for the guard to go to the other side of the museum, I quickly went in to steal it and left, it was broken but after two years of researching about the legends and repairing the time carrier I am here" she stole government propriety</p>
<p>" I need proof, I need to make you a DNA test" I say to her and she nods we start walking to the medbay, when we arrive she sits in one of the chairs and when I was gonna take blood when I was about to insert the needle when she moves away from me</p>
<p>"What??" I asked</p>
<p>"nothing just I really don't like needles" she answers closing her eyes while I insert the needle</p>
<p>"why?" Sara asks her</p>
<p>"part of a shitty past" Brooke says and Sara frowns</p>
<p>we wait a few minutes until Gideon tell us the results</p>
<p>"Miss Sharpe indeed Mis Brooke is your daughter" Gideon says, I see that Sara is truly surprised</p>
<p>"How are you sure I share DNA with thousands of others clones, how are we sure she isn't the daughter of another clone?" I seriously asked Gideon so Brooke won't feel bad </p>
<p>"Miss Sharpe every clone has a little change in the DNA so in a genetic way people can tell them apart and Miss Brooke shares that change with you, and there's also information of her in the time Bureo" Gideon explained us</p>
<p>"what do you mean there is information about her in the Time Bureau?" Sara questions Gideon</p>
<p>"In Rip's personal information there is a brief mention of her, do you want me to play it, Captain?" Gideon asks and Sara nods</p>
<p>"Brooke daughter of Ava clone number twelve, Ava can't find out about her and for what I know she isn't a problem anymore" Rip record says</p>
<p>"so do you believe me now?" Brooke asks I look at her she is my daughter like a kid I had, she was seven when I came here I left her for six years, I don't remember her I feel like I know her since I saw her she looked familiar and I don't know how I feel this about someone I don't even remember but I love her</p>
<p>"exactly how long has it been since I left" I know that is six years but the months, weeks and days</p>
<p>"today are exactly six years" she says, six years I left her alone six years</p>
<p>"so today is your thirteen birthday right" Sara asks</p>
<p>" yep but don't like my birthday anymore" she says</p>
<p>"Is there any way I can recover memory?"I asked her hopefully</p>
<p>"yes but, we need the thing that Rip used to erase your memory, speaking of Rip where is he??" she asks</p>
<p>" I need some space, call me if something bad happens" with that I left the waverider, and go to a park</p>
<p>I see all the kids playing happily with their moms and laughing with big smiles, I start to wonder was I a good mother before I left, how it felt to play with Brooke, wishing her a good night, reading books to her, picking her from school, having all those little moments that the moms have with their kid</p>
<p>does Sara even wanna help me with this?</p>
<p>Sara's POV</p>
<p>Wow, Ava has a daughter, I don't see that coming when we kidnapped the girl, sure this is very difficult for Ava because she doesn't even remember her but Brooke has spent the last six years alone seeing how to survive, she was just a little girl when Rip took Ava.</p>
<p>"Do you want something to eat, kiddo? "I don't know what to offer her because Ava just left, she nods and we walk towards the galley, I asked Gideon to make some ice-cream because who wants normal food when this is happening, I hand the ice-cream to Brooke and she takes it very excited more than the usual excitement of a kid when they get ice-cream</p>
<p>"Why the excitement?" I asked her playfully</p>
<p>"is just, I haven't eaten ice-cream in six years and it is frozen happiness" she says and then take a big scoop of ice-cream, I chuckle at her</p>
<p>"Okay, this question basically defines how much you are like Ava, what do you think about making your bed?" I asked her trying to start a talk</p>
<p>"waste of time still don't understand why people make it if you are gonna ended up sleeping in it and destroying the thing you did on the morning" she says happily, yep two sharpes really different personality </p>
<p>" I'm going to see how is Ava, we are back like in an hour "I left the room where Brooke is and ask Gideon to track Ava, she is in a park when I arrive I see that she is on a bench "what are you doing here" I ask her taking her hand in mine </p>
<p>" thinking" she answered but that answer doesn't help a lot</p>
<p>" about what ??" I asked her, I know that is obvious about what she is thinking but I just want her to tell me</p>
<p>" Brooke, I don't know what to think Sara, I abandoned her, I left my seven-year-old daughter alone on her birthday, she has been alone for six years trying to survive I don't want to imagine what she had to endure while I was not there and Rip always knew about her And he let her have that shitty life and the worst thing is that when I found out that I was a clone he lied to me again, Sara; Rip died and he didn't tell me I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Brooke didn't find me she would be alone all her life" I rub the back of her hand with my thumb</p>
<p>I sighed and stand-up in front of her "hey, this is not your fault if it is someone's fault is Rip's, and I'm sure you did the best you could until he arrived and  don't think about hypothetical situations, Brooke is here and she wants to be with you" I said as I wiped her tears</p>
<p>"do you want her in your life?" she asks and I get confused</p>
<p>"what do you mean Ava?" I asked her</p>
<p>"do you want Brooke in your life, I can't lose her now, and she can't be in my life and not in yours if we are together and I don't even know if you want or think you are ready for raising a child, and I completely understand if you want to break up wi..." Ava rambles nervously until I kissed her </p>
<p>" I will never want to break up with you" I say breaking the kiss</p>
<p>"even if I have a teenager that I didn't remember" </p>
<p>"even if you have a teenager that you didn't remember, I love you, Ava Sharpe, no matter what"</p>
<p>" I love you too Sara Lance" she says kissing me one more time</p>
<p>"but the thing is will Brooke even want me in her life, I'm a reformed assassin" I say kinda nervous</p>
<p>"I'm sure she will want to be with you too, you two seem to get along and have a few things in common she fights with knives like you wich I'm kinda concern about cause she is thirteen" she says and I chuckle cause she is right wich kid at her age knows how to fight with knives "and for what I see she is not a calm person, doesn't follow rules and I don't know why but I feel like she does a lot of crazy stuff without thinking it"</p>
<p>"she looks like a very cool, awesome kid but I will never let you forget that your daughter hacked and robbed a museum" I said playfully</p>
<p>"I know, but who, with eleven years, hacks and robs a museum" she says laughing</p>
<p>" your daughter" I'm leaning over to kiss her</p>
<p>"mmmmmhm" she said with a little chuckle, then I feel her lips over mines</p>
<p>" I think we need to go back to the waverider" I manage to say between the kiss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Here comes trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke haves a little talk with Rip chaos starts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke's POV</p><p>"Gideon can you tell me a point in time where I can speak with Rip Hunter" I said hoping Gideon will answer me </p><p>"There is a point miss Brooke but you should ask Captain Lance and Miss Sharpe"I get up from the floor and get my time carrier </p><p>"Just tell me the year and place Gideon, please" I need to speak to him I want to know the truth</p><p>"2017, Time bureau prison" she said and I type the date, I open the portal and I see him sitting on a chair the man that ruined my life </p><p>"Rip" I said coldly </p><p>"Who are you," He asks a little confused </p><p>"you don't remember me, or you hope I will be dead by now"I ask raising an eyebrow </p><p>"Brooke" He said in disbelief</p><p>"and we have a winner ding-dong" I said sarcastically as I get closer to him "did you tell them" I asked with hate in my voice </p><p>"tell who what, Brooke" He asks with a serious face</p><p>"just cut the shit Rip, did you tell the Ava corporation about me!!" I ask yelling at him </p><p>"yes" he said looking down to the floor</p><p>"So it wasn't enough to take away my mother from me  you also tell the Ava corporation about me knowing what they would to me" I asked with anger</p><p>"I needed your mom and yes I knew what they would do to you but I had to make sure that you stay there alive or not, you needed to stay in 2209 and never find your mother, and she has a life here, she doesn't even remember you, she doesn't even love you not anymore, you are her past, she left you and understand this why Ava would want to add a screw-up teenager to her life or have you even think that you appearing suddenly in Ava's life will ruin her's and Sara's relationship, the only thing you are gonna do is ruin her life!!!!" He yelled at me and then slapped me before I could answer the cell door opens and Sara and Ava walk through it, all happened in slow motion Mom getting in front of me, Sara yelling at him to stay away from me, then she punches Rip in the face knocking him out</p><p>"Brooke......" Is all mom manage to say</p><p>"It doesn't matter I'm going back to 2215, you will continue with your life.......and be happy with a family and I'm going back" I said as I get out of the cell and open a portal to the waverider I knew that Sara and Ava were following me but I didn't stop until they run and stood right in front of me </p><p>"Brooke you can't just go back and pretend that nothing happened" Sara said a little confused because the situation </p><p>"you know that what Rip said isn't true, he doesn't know you" Mama said getting closer but I took a few steps back </p><p>"Neither do you, you don't know me and Rip was right in everything but especially in the part that I'm a screw-up, I'm very screw-up and I will just mess up with your life because I'm damaged, I have gone through things and I don't even know how to explain it, just believe me is better if a stay out of your life, you didn't even believe me when I told you made me a DNA test cause you hoped it wasn't, you hoped I wasn't your daughter, you don't understand"  I said with tears in my eyes  </p><p>"Brooke I only made a test to be sure we have a lot of, enemies and it could have been a trap, and I didn't want it to be real, cause that meant that I left you alone, that I failed you and I let my own daughter to her luck and that everything bad that happened to you was my fault because I left you and you need to help me, understand" she says to me with tears in her eyes and for the first time in six years I hug my mom, she kisses my forehead and I feel Sara rubbing my back as she kisses my mom</p><p>"is not that easy" I said as I wipe the tears from my face </p><p>"I know it isn't but we should try" she says </p><p>"yeah it would be a lot much easier if you have your memory back" I say looking her into the eyes </p><p>" so we should start trying" she says grabbing Sara's hand</p><p>"We need to go back to 2215" I said and she makes a concerned face </p><p>"why??" Sara asked </p><p>" I need to go back to the clocktower" I answered them and Sara stays silent for a minute</p><p>"the one that is in the glades?" Sara asks and mom makes a confused face</p><p>"yeah that one" I tell her putting the place and time in the time carrier and walking through it </p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>We all walk towards the portal, the tower was different it was modernized and clean, a mini-refrigerator, string light in the roof to have illumination, a table with some things and in a corner a lot of weapons and dummies to punch, there were two beds at the end one with a D painted above and one with a B this one had a book shelve with lots of history books and a photo, I walk closer to see the photo, it was Brooke on the back of a blonde teenager she looked like she was about seventeen years old they were both laughing</p><p>"who is her?" Ava asks looking at the photo </p><p>"she was Dani" she answered with pain in her voice</p><p>"was?" I questioned her </p><p>"she died two months ago" she says with pain and some tears in her eyes " I need to get some supplies just stay here" she says walking out the room and taking something that looks like money</p><p>"We are not gonna stay here right?" I asked Ava </p><p>"Hell no" she said walking towards the exit</p><p>We get outside and start following Brooke at a discreet distance, she stops at a flower shop and buys some random flowers she walks for other blocks then she enters to a cemetery, Ava makes a confused/sad face</p><p>Brooke get to the back part of the cemetery that has a sign that says - guilty people- and gets in front of a grave, she puts the flower next to the grave and sits there Ava and I get behind the grave to see what is going on </p><p>"I missed you sis" she says sobbing but sis as sister she never said Ava had another kid or something but thinking about it she lost her sister just like me, that feeling of guilt makes you feel like shit "it's been two months and I made it I found her I find my mom but I still don't get why the hell you sacrifice yourself to save my life, they were looking for me, not for you, you had already done a lot of things for me you take care of me since I was eight when no one was there, I know you weren't my sister speaking biologically but for my you were my sister no matter what" Brooke says sobbing even more</p><p>She gets up and starts walking out of the cemetery and goes to a type of Blackmarket, a guy stop her at the main entrance she says something to him and entered easily, we walk behind her and manage to sneak in without being noticed  </p><p>"give me the damper for the chip" Brooke says to a guy </p><p>"not today Brooke, I have a new offer to be exactly the Ava corporation gave me a new offer I give you to them and I get a thousand bucks unless you have a better offer" the guy says to her, Ava is worried what the hell the Ava corporation want with her when she said her sister died saving her in what kind of problem is she </p><p>"come on you know I don't have that money" Brooke says threatening the guy </p><p>"sorry Brooke but this is business" the guys and then some guards of the Ava corporation appear, Brooke tries to run but they catch her and then handcuffed her, Ava and I were about to go help her when she sees us she shakes her head and mutters no </p><p>"According to rule number two for half clones, I have the power to take you to the corporation for execution, and you are accused of charges such as escape and corruption" one of the guards says to her, I slowly get out to see what is going on</p><p>"Why are you killing her?" I asked and surprisingly a guard answers</p><p>"maybe you don't know ma'am but half clones to explain all children of clones are just a mistake and need to be executed to prevent some problem in the future and this one is the only one left we have been chasing her since she was eight, before that we didn't know about her existence her mother hide her until she was seven then the clone mother disappeared" the guard answer with a lot of explanation after that they left</p><p>Then all makes sense Brooke sister was killed by them, the cemetery she was in it was for ''guilty people'' they consider her guilty for helping a half clone, Rip telling her she should be dead by now, Brooke hiding, that she knows how to fight and defend herself when Rip took Ava he also told the Ava corporation about Brooke. holy shit they are gonna kill Brooke</p><hr/><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>I was walking into the interrogation room for the tenth time in my life, I sit and there it was the man that interrogate me since I was seven</p><p>" Brooke glad to see you again" he says and I give him a fake smile</p><p>"what do you want???" I asked him</p><p>"you have information about your mother and her friends we want that info and then we will kill you"</p><p>"and what if I don't give you the information?" I asked raising my eyebrow</p><p>"we'll torture you" he simply said, two guards, enter and stand me up, they take out a taser but this one is different it isn't like a gun it just mini lighting at the edge and it doesn't knock you out it only makes you feel pain</p><p>"I won't tell you anything" I said and then a guard taser me, I fell that metallic flavor in my mouth; blood</p><p>They did that for a while until it is to hard to be awake and the darkness took over</p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>We went to the clocktower to see if there's anything that could help us, I found a phone in a drawer, Ava is stressed and worried we need to found Brooke as soon as possible, we go to the waverider so Zari can hack the phone</p><p>"Zari can you hack this?" Ava asked Zari giving her the phone</p><p>"Yeah, I think so" Zari says, we waited for a few minutes and Ava walk away</p><p>Ava went to the containment cell and I quickly found her, looking at Brooke's photos, I sit next to her</p><p>" I can't lose her Sara, I can't" Ava said crying in my arm</p><p>"We are gonna get her back, I promise" I said to her softly, moving the hair that she had in her face</p><p>"she is just thirteen" she sobs</p><p>I look at her into the eyes "I know babe but nothing will happen to her" I assure her</p><p>"Sara I have access to all the things on the phone" Zari said through the coms</p><p>"We are on our way" I said as Ava wipe her tears and we go to the lab</p><p>"so the phone doesn't have information about the Ava corporation but it haves things I think you want to see" Zari says and Ava nods so Zari puts a video in the screen</p><p>Video:</p><p>
  <strong>It was Brooke in a skateboard and someone was laughing behind the camera</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why are you filming this?" Brooke asks laughing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"cause if you fail it would be a fun video about you doing a stupidity and if it works it would be a video of your accomplishment" the person behind the camera says</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"you are the worst you know" Brooke says playfully</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I love you too pain in the ass" the other person says and Brooke rolls her eyes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brooke press a button in the skateboard at it starts floating, Brooke starts kinda flying with that thing until it makes a weird noise and Brooke falls of it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I told you, you should use a helmet at least"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"if I use one what is the fun or the risk" Brooke says getting up, she takes the phone and starts filming the other person</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"what are you doing??" Dani asks</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"filming you sis" Brooke says laughing and then the video ends</strong>
</p><p>I see Ava with tears in her eyes, that was Dani's phone and there were lots of videos of Brooke growing up and of a lot of things</p><p>"Gideon download all the videos and photos in my phone and show us the blueprints of the Ava corporation" Ava says</p><p>"Right away Miss Sharpe" Gideon says and in the screen appears</p><p>"Zari can you hack the Ava corporation so we can have access to the vigilance system?" I asked sitting next to her</p><p>" I can try but I need help" she says and I nodded, I open a portal and I was about to go through when Ava stops me</p><p>"where are you going, babe?" Ava asked</p><p>"to get some help" I said walking through the portal</p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>I take another time carrier, I need to go and see someone, I need to do something to get Brooke back</p><p>"where are you going, Ava?" Zari asked as she tries to hack the corporation</p><p>"to speak to Rip" I answer</p><p>"Just be careful, okay?"</p><p>"okay" I said going through the portal</p><p>When I arrive I see that Rip is in a chair, I walk towards him and punch him in the face</p><p>"What is wrong with you" he yells touching his nose and notices that there was blood</p><p>"We both know that you deserve worst Rip" I said coldly "give me my memories back" I demand him</p><p>"no"</p><p>"no Rip you are gonna give me my damm memories because my daughter is in the Ava corporation about to be executed cause you told them about her, you saw her as an obstacle and left her to die she was just a kid rip" I yelled</p><p>"and you of all people should understand the importance of preserving the timeline even if that means killing someone" he yells back</p><p>"yeah Rip I understand the importance of the timeline but you need to understand you almost killed my kid just like Vandal Savage killed yours!!!" he takes out the memory flasher moves something and then flashes me</p><p>
  <em>I am pregnant dammit I'm pregnant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it is a girl congratulations, I love you so much baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ma-ma!!!!!, what did you say??, ma-ma!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mama tory, okay then to sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>good night Brooke, night mama love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>snickerdoodles!!, yeah but wash your hands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mama see my tooth felt, well the tooth fairy is gonna come at night and give you money</em>
</p><p>
  <em>so how was school hon, awesome but no one plays outside they are all in their tablets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy seventh birthday Brooke, thanks mama!!!</em>
</p><p>All my memories came back the pregnancy when Brooke was born when she was a baby, a toddler, and a kid when Rip took me </p><p>"Thanks, Rip" I said seriously, he nods and I open a portal then I walk through it to see that Sara was with some friend that I recognize from Sara's photos; Felicity Smoak </p><p>"Hey you must be Ava nice to finally meet you but no I mean no under this circumstances"  she introduces herself cheerfully but then nervous </p><p>"Nice to meet you too" I shake Felicity's hand, I feel Sara's hand in my arm grabbing my attention</p><p>"so we found a new video under a lot of protection in Dani's phone and I think you really will want to see it" Sara says pulling me into the couch and putting the video in her phone, it was Dani, seventeen-year-old Dani</p><p>
  <strong>"so I guess if you are seeing this you are Brooke's mom and I'm super glad she found you, that she got her family back she deserves it but that's not the point I made this video to basically update you in what happened while you were gone. Brooke has changed a lot in the past six years " Dani was smiling in the video </strong>
</p><p>I kiss Sara's cheek "Thanks babe" she gets up and goes with Felicity</p><p>"<strong>so she is like super intelligent, stubborn, brave, fearless, crazy, sometimes she has nightmares when she sleeps she will tell you that she is okay and to leave don't stay with her until she falls asleep again, mmm what else she loves to spare, to box and code some weird stuff when she is bored, so Brooke read a lot of books about the year you are I read some of them too so I notice that Sara your girlfriend is a lot like Brooke don't leave them alone or they will end up doing some stupidity, a craziness or they will blow up where they are" she says the last part playfully </strong></p><p>I see Sara looking at me sheepishly I smile at her </p><p>"<strong>so I don't know if I will be there when you see this video but just in case tell Brooke I love her" Dani says</strong> <strong>and with that the video ends</strong></p><p>I get up and walk towards Sara and give her a quick kiss  </p><p>"Sara we are in" Felicity says to Sara showing her the screen</p><p>"Okay, do you know where is she?" I asked sitting next to her, Zari tapes something in the keyboard</p><p>"sub-level five, cell 058 you can only get there in a secret elevator in the back part of  the corporation" Zari explains showing us the place</p><p>"can we see her in real time?" Sara asks and Felicity nods and Brooke appears in the screen, she was in a cell passed out but still alive that was what matters the most in the situation we where</p><p>fifteen minutes later all the legends were in their superheroes suits making a plan to get Brooke back </p><p>"so ready legends?" Sara asks opening a portal, all of us walk through it, Behra, Nate, and Charlie fight with some guards, Sara and I run across the corporation being direct by Felicity when we arrive to the elevator, I see that we need a special card</p><p>"Zari" Sara says through the coms </p><p>"on it" Zari says and the door opens, we both get in and I start to get very nervous, I throw my head back and close my eyes trying to calm myself, I feel Sara lacing her fingers with mines </p><p>"hey everything is going to be okay we are here, you are gonna get her back" she says and the kiss the back part of my hand</p><p>"Ava we have a problem, Brooke still haves her chip and with that chip in her the Corporation will always have a way to track her someone needs to disable it, bad news it is in the main office" Zari says through the coms </p><p>I get in front of Sara and put my hands in her cheeks, I kiss her and rest my forehead against hers </p><p>"I'll go" I say </p><p>"no Ava you can't they will recognize you and they can kill you, Brooke will be alone and this whole thing will be pointless" she says worried looking at me at the eyes with some tears in hers</p><p>"I know there's a chance that I won't make it back but if I don't do it they will get her back and she will never live in peace, Sara I need to do this" I said tearing up, I caress her cheek and kiss her again softly "can you get Brooke back" I asked her </p><p>"I will, but Ava you have to come back, Brooke already lost so much she will not bear losing again" Sara wipes my tears </p><p>" you will be an awesome mom" I say with a sob and she chuckles softly but then sobs too, I hug her tightly, I kiss her forehead </p><p>" I love you" Sara says giving me a peck </p><p>" I love you too so much" I say, I stop holding her hand and step out of the elevator looking at Sara's blue eyes that eyes that I love so much hoping it wasn't the last time I saw them   </p><p>Then the door closed and I walked towards the main office knowing what I needed to do.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like it, really appreciate kudos and comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ava Corporation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava corporation, a lot of stuff is gonna happen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara's POV</p><p>after Ava left the elevator I went down to the sub-level five, I start running towards the cells until I see a guard with a cell card I wait for her to walk to near me, I knock her and put me the uniform, I walk towards the cells and the alarm sounds around the building, all the workers ran outside the room and I heard one of them yell</p><p>"they are in the main office"</p><p>Ava is what I think, I closed my eyes to focus on what I was doing, I start to walk slowly to Brooke's cell she is sleep, I get in with the card, Brooke gets up cause the noise and looks at me with surprise</p><p>"Sara??" she asks still sleepy </p><p>"Yeah Brooke I'm here" I tell her, she gets up from the bed but struggles to stay like that and she falls, I help her get up and that's when I notice on her stomach was a large bruise with blood and several cuts "who did that to you?" I asked her with concern </p><p>"it doesn't matter"</p><p>"Brooke who did that to you" I asked a little more comprehensive this time </p><p>" a guard with a taser in  interrogation" she confesses, I nod trying to hide the anger and the hate that I feel towards all the people that work here "okay let my help you" I pass her arm around my shoulder, slowly I help her get up and walk going to the entrance, I see Nate and ask him to open a portal we walk through it and I leave Brooke in one of the chairs </p><p>"Sara where is my Mama??" Brookes asks with concern </p><p>"she is, hon...she is disabling your chip but she is gonna be okay"  suddenly Brooke turns pale and tries to get up but I pushed her down to the chair </p><p>"no, you don't understand the only way to do that is in the main office and then she haves to come back, without memorizing the building she can't do it, I have to go there I know how to get out without people seeing us " she argues </p><p>"Brooke you're injured and you were there for a couple of hours as the top that's not enough time for you to memorize the place"</p><p>she shakes her head "that's the thing, Sara, it wasn't my first time there" she admits</p><p>"Brooke, what do you mean?" I ask sweetly </p><p>"An hour after my mama left  corporation guards found me in the house they took me to the Corporation and locked me up for a year in that time they tortured me, experimented with me and usually injected me with weird things then I scaped" Brooke confesses </p><p>"that's why you don't like needles" Brooke nods "Gideon is gonna sedate and heal you it will take 30 minutes, okay?"</p><p>"okay just bring her back please" Brooke says minutes later she was under Gideon's sedative </p><p>I think about what Brooke recently said to me, she went through a lot of things alone when she was only a little kid, she is tough like her mom</p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>I run to the main office </p><p>When I entered I see a bunch of workers, I start fighting with the first guy, he threw a punch at me but I blocked him and kicked him in the stomach and like this, I start fighting with all of them after a long five minutes all the workers were on the ground, I lock the door knowing that more guards were coming to get me.</p><p>I sit on the main computer and I start to search through the files after half an hour I finally found Brooke's file but what I see there was not only Brooke's chip</p><p>Brooke Sharpe: subject we're gonna use to create a new type of clone must be killed after the success </p><p>They were gonna clone, my daughter, with that thought in my mind I deactivate Brooke's chip, They are never going to stop they will experiment with her, I try to access for more detailed information but it was blocked suddenly some alarm starts to sound </p><p>"Selfdestruct Protocole activate, two minutes until destruction" A voice sounds all around the Building</p><p>"Fuck" I curse</p><p>I get up and run towards the door and manage to get out before it close but they were still a long way between me and my family and it was impossible to go through it in less than two minutes</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>When I wake up Sara is next to me </p><p>"feeling better?" she asks checking my wound that now is healed  </p><p>"Yeah, but where is my mama?" I ask getting up </p><p>"still in the corporation but we're gonna get her back " she replies, opens a portal and we walk through it, I was stressed and scared to lose her we see the legends running out of the building and the sound of an alarm all around the place, Nate goes directly with Sara </p><p>"Nate what's happening?" Sara asks him with concern </p><p>Before He could answer a voice sounds " one minute until destruction"  </p><p>I look up to Sara and see her eyes wide open looking directly to the door </p><p>"where is Ava?"</p><p>"still in there we didn't see her get out" Nate explains, my heart stops beating for a second</p><p> After that, all happen in slow motions </p><p>"Tweeny seconds until destruction" </p><p>I feel the tears in my eyes, I run to the door and Sara followed me.</p><p>"Ten seconds until destruction"</p><p>I was 10 meters away from the door when Sara grab me from behind stopping me from getting in there then it all exploded with my mama inside, I feel all my world cracking in pieces once again  </p><p>"NOOOOOOOOO" I yelled sobbing, Sara holds my tighter, I turn around to face Sara her eyes were with tears, she pulls me into a crushing hug, all the air was covered with smoke and ashes</p><p>"she is gone for real this time" I cried in Sara's shoulder, I feel her tears falling in my head, I lost my mama again and now I'm officially an orphan </p><p>"I got you, I got you" Sara repeats rubbing my back, well maybe I'm not alone I have Sara </p><p> </p><p>All the Legends drop their weapons staring at the rests of the Corporation, I see a human figure getting out, I get out of Sara's embrace </p><p> </p><p>Outside POV</p><p>"Mama!!!" Brooke yelled when she notices that it is Ava who got out of the corporation cover in ashes and dirty clothes, Brooke run towards Ava and hug her burring her head in Ava's neck, Ava puts her hand in Brooke's hair hugging her tightly when they brake the hug Ava puts her hand in her daughter's cheek just staring at her looking at the gorgeous teenager she became, Ava, tearing up while her daughter's face was soaked by the tears </p><p>"god, you are so beautiful" Ava sobs and says looking at her daughter, seeing Brooke with her memories after six years and seeing how much she grew up just made her heart melt knowing that now she will never leave her no matter what "I love you so much" Ava says causing the younger Sharpe to cry even more </p><p>"I love you too, I missed you so much" Brooke replied trying to control her tears so no one sees her since she was little she was ashamed of people seeing her cry, she hugs Ava again and the taller blonde hold her  "is just everything had been so hard without you, the corporation, Dani and I know it sounds childish but I just wanted my mama back" she says sobbing and Ava feel the neck of her shirt getting wet by Brooke's tears</p><p>"I know it was hard but you were so strong and I am here and I'm sure Dani will be so proud of you" Ava replied kissing Brooke's head, Brooke closed her eyes knowing that now she has her mama back and with her a person that for Brooke will be a second mother and a whole amazing crazy family </p><p>Sara was looking at them with tears in her eyes even if she didn't want to admit it, for her it was seeing one beautiful, sentimental moment of the woman she  most  loves in the world and an awesome teenager that she wanted to help raise and have with her and Ava all those important moments in Brooke's life </p><p>Sara walks toward Ava, she puts her hands around Ava's neck and kisses her passionately, Brooke eyes wide and she starts moving her eyebrows up and down teasing Ava and her girlfriend, The legends couldn't help to chuckle</p><p>" don't ever do that again, you scare the hell out of me" Sara exclaimed and Ava wipe the tears her girlfriend has left </p><p>"ditto" Brooke Agreed </p><p>"Glad to see you alive Mrs. Captain" Nate says with a tap in Ava's shoulder </p><p>"Ava that was crazy" Behrad adds five highing Ava </p><p>" pantsuit" Mick says hugging her</p><p>"mickey"</p><p>"How did you get here before the explosion it is impossible if you were in the main office" Brooke questions trying to figure it out by herself</p><p>"first how do you know that? second I found a secret short cut" Ava asks intrigued looking at her teenager</p><p>"We have to talk about a lot of things that happened over the past six years" she replies giving a small smile, Ava nods </p><p> </p><p>After an hour all the legends are in normal clothes with Sara in the galley preparing a surprise for Brooke while Brooke is explaining Ava what happened in the year she was in the corporation</p><p> </p><p>The galley is decorated with balloons, there are pizzas and soda in the table, Felicity brought William so Brooke could have someone of her age to hang out with.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke enters the room to see all the legends, Sara, Felicity, and William waiting for her with food, cake, balloons, a whole Birthday party for her, her face is of happiness and surprise.</p><p>"what's this?" Brooke asks with a big smile on her face </p><p>"well it's still your birthday and you deserve a party" Sara explained getting closer to us "Happy thirteen birthday Brooke"</p><p>"Thanks, Sara this is amazing" Brooke says excited </p><p>"and this is William, Felicity's son" she continues and William joins the conversation</p><p>"William Queen" he extends his hand to Brooke</p><p>"Brooke Sharpe" she says shaking William's hand</p><p>"do you wanna play" he offers, pointing to the videogames </p><p>"sure" Brooke replies and they walk to the couch where Behrad was already playing some videogame</p><p>Ava puts her arms around Sara's waist pulling her closer to kiss her, Sara gladly accepting the kiss "thanks babe this is awesome, she looks happy" Ava says when the break the kiss</p><p>" It is her birthday and she deserves to relax and have fun the same goes to you Miss Sharpe" Sara gives Ava a peck </p><p>" I love you so much" </p><p>"I love you too babe" Sara says lacing her fingers with Ava's and walking to the table </p><p>....</p><p>"so how did you ended up here?" William asks</p><p>" it is a long story, short way My mama left for six years, I found an old time carrier two years ago fixed it and now I'm here" Brooke explains biting her lip trying to win William </p><p>"Cool, So what's your favorite color?" he asks starting a conversation </p><p>"why do you want to know that?" Brooke asks confused as she pauses the game </p><p>" that's how you make friends telling each other the deep stuff" he explains, Brooke makes a doubtful face</p><p>"come on what's your favorite color" he insists</p><p>" White, yours?" Brooke finally responds </p><p>"Green, see it isn't so bad"</p><p>"I haven't had a real friend in 13 years" she admits </p><p>"isn't this your thirteen birthday party" he asks laughing </p><p>"yeah" Brooke says laughing too</p><p>" well you just got yourself one" </p><p>Brooke smiles she has a friend a real friend</p><p>...</p><p>Sara and Ava were sitting in the couch, Ava's arm around Sara, the smaller blonde resting her head in her girlfriend's shoulder </p><p>"babe look over there" Sara says pointing with her head to Brooke and William who were laughing about something </p><p>" I'm glad she is having a good time" Ava says looking at her kid</p><p>" I like this, all of us gathered as I big crazy family" Sara replies kissing Ava </p><p>" I know I love it, I have the two most important people in my life here with me" Sara snuggles closer to Ava</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Ava is taking Brooke to an extra room on the Waverider, Brooke lays on the bed </p><p>"Goodnight Brooke" Ava says getting out of the room</p><p>"night mama" she replies when Ava is in the door Brooke speaks again " umm...could you stay it is stupid but I'm scared that when I wake up you won't be here" Ava's face softens at her daughter's words</p><p>she walks towards the bed, sits next to the teenager removing the hair of her face "baby it isn't stupid, it's reasonable but I'm not going anywhere"</p><p>Brooke moves her head to her mama's lap " I love you" Brooke whispers before falling asleep </p><p>"I love you too" she strokes her hair for a while until she fall asleep too, she had her little girl back well now not so little</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is short and that I took a while to update is just some stuff is happening in my life and it was hard to write but here is the chapter.<br/>Hope you like it Kudos, comments and Bookmarks are truly appreciated</p><p>Any suggestions and petitions her in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, they all remember and they are safe, how are things gonna be now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava's POV </p><p>It's been two days since Brooke arrived, everything has been okay Brooke and Nate are getting along talking about history apparently Brooke developed a taste for it, I gave Brooke a phone so she could chat with William. Sara and I are looking for an apartment in the city for Brooke to go to school which was a little problem because she didn't want to.</p><p>Now at I was lying in bed with Sara seeing some scary movie that she likes</p><p>"babe are you paying attention about I was just saying" Sara says looking at me </p><p>"nope" I reply kissing her </p><p>" I was saying that I found an apartment in the city for the three of us" </p><p>"for real??" I ask as moves the covers and gets on top of me </p><p> She puts her head in my chest "for real babe, we are getting a house of our own" she says excited with a smile, I never thought I'd see this domestic family side of Sara</p><p>" Sara are you sure you want to move out of the Waverider, it's been you home for the past five years," I ask to know if Sara is completely up to this </p><p>" I'm sure babe, I love the Waverider but I love you more, it is time to get a place of our own and for Brooke" she clears out, I beam </p><p>"We can go and see the apartment this afternoon" she proposes the idea</p><p>"yeah I'd like it very much" I say kissing her "now we have to get up" Sara moves and starts to get ready, we took a bath and change into usual clothes, Sara wearing jeans with a sleeveless top, while I wear pants and a blue shirt</p><p> </p><p>We walk to the kitchen, I see Brooke, wearing black leggings and a gray long sleeve shirt with two white lines in the arm, she is having Breakfast with Nate talking about some History stuff.</p><p>"good morning caps" Nate waves us when we enter the room, Brooke turns around to face us</p><p>"morning mama, morning Sara" </p><p>"morning baby" "morning Brooke" Sara and I say at the same time </p><p>"so we have to talk" </p><p>"about?" Brooke asks, with concern like we are about to break bad news to her, Nate walks out of the room to let the family be alone</p><p>"what do you think about moving to a house for the three of us?" I say starting the subject with Brooke</p><p>"where?" </p><p>"in Star City" Sara explains this time </p><p>"oh" she reacts, Sara and I getting nervous about her answer </p><p>" I mean.. if you don't want to... I-I won't force you" I stutter, feeling a little disappointed because Sara and I were so excited and really looking forward to having a house to raise Brooke</p><p>"no I want to is just it was unexpected" she quickly replies seeing our faces</p><p>"why unexpected baby?" I ask sweetly </p><p>"just everything is unexpected I never thought that past finding you, so I never imagined what was gonna happen now that I'm here" Brooke says nervously playing with her hands</p><p>"if you don't mind me asking, why?" Sara carefully says</p><p>"because it was almost impossible to fix that time carrier so the chances to be back with you were minimal. I didn't want to get my hopes up dreaming about how it would be being with you again and then be disappointed if the carrier failed, so the easiest thing was no hopes no disappointment" Brooke says looking down</p><p>I feel my heart breaking at Brooke's words, I feel the urge to hug her, but I recently noticed that Brooke is not a fan of physical contact well not anymore when she was little she was always hugging me or in my lap.</p><p>"but that doesn't matter, are we going to see the house or something?" Brooke asks to avoid the 2215 subject</p><p>Sara squeezes my hand in comfort giving me a loving look "we are going to see the house in the afternoon"</p><p>"ok, I'm gonna be with Nate in the library" Brooke says getting out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I throw my head back</p><p>"hey" Sara rubs my hand </p><p>"Is just she never talks of 2215, I know nothing about the past six years, I almost missed half of her life, I missed her growing up; six Christmases, six thanksgiving, six new years, five birthdays, and I have no idea of what happened in all those years, I know she went through horrible moments even if she doesn't tell me, I know she had to mature to survive, it's bad that I still expect her to be my sweet innocent little girl?"  I admit chocking with tears at the last part </p><p>"no babe, it wasn't your fault, yeah probably she went through a lot of bad moments, but Ava you raised her so well that she was so strong to manage to come back to you and I'm sure that's worth something, she'll talk to you eventually and no babe it isn't bad that you still expect her to be your little girl, for you it was like she was seven and suddenly she is thirteen, for you, is like time didn't pass respecting to Brooke because you didn't remember her but for Brooke, all that time passed knowing you were gone, knowing that maybe she would not see her mama again, it is really hard to speak of our worst moments, maybe she is not ready" Sara supports me and hugs me from behind </p><p>"she's so strong right?" I state, and Sara nods "Thanks Sara, you are always supporting me and you're so understanding" I kissed her </p><p>We stayed like that until I realize something </p><p>" How are you? all this has been about me and Brooke and I didn't ask you how are you feeling" I ramble to Sara and she gives me a soft smile, taking my hand again </p><p>"I'm fine babe, I mean yeah all this week has been crazy but I mean it turned out to be alright, I'm fine as long as you and Brooke are okay" Sara says kissing me, it was cute how Sara includes Brooke in all the things we do.</p><p>" you're the best you know" I kiss her once again</p><p>" maybe"</p><p>...</p><p>A few hours later, Sara, Brooke, and I are looking around the big apartment in a 30 story building, it has a large modern kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, a normal size office, and a terrace with some little trees, two couches and a place for a campfire.</p><p>"do you like it?" Sara asks me</p><p>"yeah, it looks cozy for a family" I reply taking her hand in mine.</p><p>" Just wait to see our room" she says pulling me from the hand to the room Brooke following us.</p><p>"wow, Sara this amazing" I say looking around the room it was a large bed in the right corner instead of a wall it was an enormous window that lets you see all the city and a small sofa in front of it.</p><p>Sara walks next to me "yeah, you can see all the city from here" </p><p> </p><p>"come on Brooke the next one is your room" she says and leads Brooke to her future room as soon as she enters Brooke's eyes wide</p><p>"All this space is... just for me, this unique single being" Brooke says amused walking around the room, Sara walks next to her and ruffles her hair</p><p>Sara puts her hand in Brooke's shoulder "Yeah kid all in this room is yours, you deserve it" </p><p>"Are you sure this is a really big room?" Brooke asks still hesitating if we were doing all these things for her </p><p>"sure baby you deserve it" I kiss her forehead, deep down I know I'm just trying to make it up for all the things Brooke went through</p><p>"Thanks, mama, and thanks Sara" </p><p>" I'm going back to our old house to get some things, you wanna come with us?" I ask her, knowing that probably she won't come for her that place is where all started. </p><p>"Yeah, I also need to go back to the clocktower and get somethings" Brooke answers uncomfortably</p><p>"Okay I'll take you there tomorrow" I assure her </p><p>"do you two want to go for some pizza?" Sara asks, Broome frowns</p><p>"What's Pizza?" Brooke questions and Sara's eyes wide</p><p>"oh you poor little thing" Sara tells her, I roll my eyes playfully at her</p><p>...</p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>We found a pizza restaurant near the apartment, after fifteen minutes the pizza arrives, when Brooke takes her first bite her eyes wide and just stares at the pizza</p><p>"Why this doesn't exist in 2215" she exclaims, and Ava and I chuckle </p><p>"do you like it?" I ask obviously knowing the answer   </p><p>"Yeah this is amazing" </p><p>Dinner went smoothly mostly by Ava telling embarrassing stories about Brooke and Brooke turning red, all of us laughing. It felt like a cheesy family dinner, I never thought about having children with Ava but this just felt right and natural, Brooke is amazing, seeing her discover and enjoy all the new things of 2020.</p><p>Brooke likes her personal space and haves some distance from people, I want her to feel like I'm the cool parent, that I'm there for her if she needs someone to talk to, to trust. </p><p>At night Ava and I are laying on bed talking of some irrelevant stuff</p><p>"hey, I have a question" </p><p>"yeah" Ava responds eating the last piece of the cake's leftovers </p><p>"Why Brooke calls you mama instead of mom?" I asked while playing with the edge of my shirt</p><p>" In the future kids are more used to say mama more than mom, I guess it is because of that" she explains with a soft voice, the same voice she always has when she talks about Brooke</p><p>"Hey I'll be right in a sec" I call out when I get off the bed, put the slippers, and give Ava a peck</p><p>"ok, where are you going?"</p><p>"it's secret"  I whisper playfully and give her a smug smile</p><p> </p><p>Outside POV</p><p>"Hey, can I come in?" Sara asked leaning on the door</p><p>"yeah " Brooke replies and Sara sits next to her in the bed </p><p>" I want to talk to you, we haven't properly got to know each other and now I am...your step-mom and god I'm sure this is so weird for you, ...is just I want to make sure you are okay with me and your mama dating" Sara asks nervously playing with her fingers </p><p>Brooke lets out a little laugh, Sara makes a confused face " is just you really care about her, of course, I'm okay with you two dating, you clearly love each other, I have never seen her that happy and I'm sure you are an awesome mom" Sara tries to hide the goofy smile that was forming on her mouth</p><p>"Can we hang out? I'd like to meet my daughter" she says, Brooke looks at Sara waiting for her to take it back but she didn't and for the first time in forever she felt like someone cared about her apart from her mama and Dani</p><p>"yeah...that would be great"</p><p>"I could take you shopping you need clothes for school" Sara proposes "or to a movie or whatever you want, it could in a few days after we move into the new apartment" Brooke smiles and nods </p><p>...</p><p>"AVA SHARPE YOU HAVE A FREAKING KID!!" Nora yelled through the phone, Ava quickly get the phone off her ear </p><p>"Yes Nora I have a daughter" Ava repeated for the fifth time to her best friend </p><p>"so let me get it you had a baby, you raised that baby until she was seven then Rip appeared, erased your memory, and took you to this century after six years your daughter comes back, you get your memory back, the corporation kidnaps her and then you almost blew up, and now you, Sara and Brooke are moving into an apartment in Star City" Nora sums up what the blonde explained her a few minutes ago </p><p>"Yeah, see it isn't that weird you just described it"</p><p>"No Ava it is insane even for you guys" Nora laughs </p><p>"yeah but it is okay, Brooke and Sara are getting along, everything is calm" Ava says glancing over Brooke's quarters to see her girlfriend and daughter animatedly talking </p><p>"hey so when I get to meet her, the kid needs to know cool aunt Nora" The witch exclaims and Ava rolls her eyes </p><p>"Maybe in a few days when we're done with the moving, It could be a meet you guys dinner"  Ava tells her trying to accommodate her schedule of the next week</p><p>"yeah I need to spoil that kid and start the next generation of Bookclub" Nora squeals excited and starts to ramble about the books she is gonna give to the youngest Sharpe </p><p>"So I'll see you in a few days, Ok?" Ava states trying to end the conversation so she could be with her family </p><p>"Yeah, hey what does type of Book Brooke likes?" </p><p>"I don't know, give her something that the teenagers read" The taller blonde says trying not to think that she doesn't know what type of things her daughter likes</p><p>"well good bay Ava"</p><p>" good bay Nora, I'll see you in a few days" Ava hangs up the phone and walks into Brooke's quarters with a smile on her face</p><p>"hey, what are you two doing?" She asks while sitting next to her loved ones </p><p>"just talking" Sara says giving the older Sharpe a kiss</p><p>"you two are grossly in love" Brooke teases with a smirk on her face </p><p>...</p><p>Ava, Sara, and Brooke walk through the portal to see all the things on the floor or broken, Brooke feels a shiver through her body thanks to the memory of the last time she was there, Ava sees the house where she raised her daughter, Sara examines every corner of the place with her eyes seeing where her girlfriend lived for years.</p><p>"No one has been here in six years" Brooke notices walking around </p><p>"How do you know?" Sara asks looking at her daughter </p><p>"that's my blood" the teenager point out at the brownish spot on the floor </p><p>Ava puts her hand over the youngest blonde to comfort her and Sara does the same</p><p>Sara walks to a wall and kneels to see Brooke's growing up marks, only seven each one of her birthdays </p><p>"These are yours, right?" The Captian asks, Ava kneels next to Sara </p><p>"Yes, I measured her height on every birthday" Ava explains "hey Brooke come here" she calls out, Brooke walks to them, she puts her back against the wall knowing what her mama was thinking, the mama takes a ruler and draws a line where at Brooke height, Sara right the date and the exact height </p><p>They walk to Brooke's old room, it was of neutral tons, a lot of kids books, a small bed, stuffed animals, toys it really looked like Ava decored it </p><p>They were there a while packing some stuff, Ava just wanted to stay there and look at Brooke old things </p><p>" I can take you to the clocktower if your mama lets us?" Sara proposes </p><p>"yeah I will stay here, just be careful okay" Ava agrees </p><p>" I promise" The captain says kissing the former director </p><p>Sara opens a portal for them taking a few boxes to pack Brooke's stuff, Brooke walks towards her drawer and starts to take some things out. </p><p>All the room was in awkward silence,  it was evident that Brooke was tense, it was complicated to her to  be there with someone the only people that have been there for more than five minutes was Dani and her </p><p>"hey want help?" Sara asks calming down the teenager's nerves </p><p>Brooke gulps "Umm yeah, all that drawer, please" Sara opens the drawer to see a lot of books, pieces of tech, a knife, photos of Brooke and Dani, she put them all in the box.</p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>I stare at some of Dani's thing, her hoodie, a letter, and her dog tags like the army but we made it ourselves in case something happen and it did happen now she is dead, I guess I stared for a while because Sara notice and looks sweetly at me</p><p>" you okay?" </p><p>" Yeah, I haven't touched this stuff since she died" I explain must people would cry over this but I didn't something needs to be really bad for me to cry "is just this means she is never coming back" I admit as she gives me a small smile, Sara sits next to me </p><p>"My Sister died too, I tried to save her by time travel but I didn't, it was hard but it wasn't what she would have wanted" Sara tells me, I didn't know a lot of that, I knew she died but not a lot about Sara and Laurel's sisterhood</p><p>"Does it get easier?" I ask hopefully </p><p>"not a lot but we have your back" she says softly but it still doesn't feel real, I mean there hasn't been a single person that was with me my whole life, We packed the rest of the stuff and leave </p><p>....</p><p>After a few hours of building, unpacking, accommodating, and decoration the apartment was ready, We're having dinner with mama's friend, The atom, and Nora Darhk I read about them but it is weird to finally meet them, I know Nora is Mama's best friend and Ray was Sara's teammate since son of a bitch (Rip) recruited them </p><p>"Ava, Brooke they arrive" Sara calls out, Mama was already in the kitchen, I rush out of my room to see Sara hugging a black-haired man while the woman has a big bag, when she sees me her eyes wide </p><p>"She is like Ava but young" Nora quips</p><p>"Hey I'm young" Mama hugs Nora and Ray </p><p>I walk towards them </p><p>" So Nora, Ray this is Brooke, Brooke these are Nora and Ray" Mama introduces us </p><p>Ray extends his hand "Nice to meet you"</p><p>I shake his hand "Nice to meet you too" I respond politely </p><p>"So you are the mini Ava" Nora says, the next thing I know she is hugging me, I'm not a big fan oh physical contact but I don't break the hug so I don't make a bad first impression </p><p>" I guess"</p><p>she pulls out some books from the bag and passes them to me </p><p>"Here these are for you" Nora explains, I start to read the Titles <em>The Hunger Games </em>that sounds interesting </p><p> "Thanks"</p><p>"No problem, you gotta have some cool stuff to read"</p><p>"So Ava what is for dinner?" Ray asks </p><p>"Lasagna" Mama answers</p><p>We walk to the table, everyone seats, Dinner went by them telling stories about missions, The time bureau, and some love stories, I found out more about My mama and Sara's relationship it turns out that they hated each other at first, there is not a lot about their love story in the History Books when Nora and Ray leave I start to read the books that Nora gave to me and damm <em>The Hunger Games</em> is a great story, Mama and Sara fell asleep on the couch cuddle up, Everything seems fine with my life yet, I still believe something is gonna happen, I'm scared this gonna fall apart and I will lose everything again but these are only my stupid nerves.</p><p>
  <strong>Extra Flashback (It Doesn't have to do with the plot, is just to see Brooke's childhood)</strong>
</p><p>Outside POV</p><p>Ava was exhausted her seven-month-old baby hasn't stopped crying for three hours straight, she tried everything, but nothing worked, with the developing tech of her era she could check with an especial instrument if Brooke was sick or in pain but she was healthy in all the ways possible</p><p>Ava has been rocking Brooke for an hour, she can't longer have her in the arms, she tries to leave Brooke in the couch for a second but it only causes Brooke to cry louder</p><p>"Okay that's a no, come on baby what's is wrong with you, you are not sick, I feed you, I changed your diaper, I bath you, I rock you, come on baby this isn't easy for mama" Ava whispers to the crying baby, she gives up and seats on the couch because obviously rocking Brooke wasn't working, she turns on the TV trying to find some music channel, in the search she ended up with A Era of Heroes documental, surprisingly Brooke stops crying, Ava sits her up in her lap watching how the baby calmed down and stared at the TV.</p><p>"so you like that, Okay we can watch it for a while" Ava says to her daughter kissing her forehead, Ava stayed there until Brooke fell asleep, she took the sleeping baby to her crib and laid her there carefully " you are a really weird baby Brooke, you are gonna be someone special" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brooke's room: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/9d330de36f8d47d7fa81c32b05ce1e18/f6d41f0ae6bc3c36-4e/s1280x1920/ef7ff3836ef89952284bd028368cfff43cccb9bf.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/9d330de36f8d47d7fa81c32b05ce1e18/f6d41f0ae6bc3c36-4e/s1280x1920/ef7ff3836ef89952284bd028368cfff43cccb9bf.jpg</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Apartment:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/6aa5d319484d4313766e61797c65027b/43c1ebfa0a4cb0a9-59/s540x810/2732a960f85cef0f79670cd094b975d7c09059a0.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/6aa5d319484d4313766e61797c65027b/43c1ebfa0a4cb0a9-59/s540x810/2732a960f85cef0f79670cd094b975d7c09059a0.jpg</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Avalance Room:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/606459fe0966a8692dfde75b4a1137fa/05d51dc67fbd74ae-ea/s400x600/3af6b38bf553e01271a167091c093e616e2ff81e.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/606459fe0966a8692dfde75b4a1137fa/05d51dc67fbd74ae-ea/s400x600/3af6b38bf553e01271a167091c093e616e2ff81e.jpg</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey sorry to take a while but I just entered School and it is crazy, is like teachers don't think we have a life.<br/>Well I decided to add a flashback of Brooke's childhood every chapter (I will try)<br/>So kudos, comments, and Bookmarks are really appreciated and make me want to keep writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Middle School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke and Sara bond, Brooke goes to Middle School, Ava is a nervous wreck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara's POV</p><p>Today I was taking Brooke to a mall, to buy clothes and some stuff if Brooke likes it, I am nervous it is the first time I will be with Brooke alone for more than thirty minutes.</p><p>"ready to go?" I asked Brooke, before opening the door </p><p>"yeah" Brooke says getting outside</p><p>"Have fun!" Ava yells from the office </p><p>"We will" I yell back closing the door </p><p>We walk to the mall it was close to the apartment so it only takes us a few minutes</p><p>"so what do you wanna do?" I question her as she sees the mall in amusement</p><p>" I don't know these are a lot of stores" she replies still looking around</p><p>" We could start at a clothes store, then walk around and see what you like" Brookes nods and I take her to a clothes store</p><p>We enter the giant store</p><p>"wow" she breaths out </p><p>"come on let's see what you want"</p><p>We walk around for a while, Brooke picks a few clothes and we go to the dressers, she tried on a few shorts, jeans, and shirts and in all of them she looked good, I was sitting in an armchair out of the dressers, I see Brooke getting out in a black sleeveless dress with a jean jacket and red converse.</p><p>"how do I look?" She asks nervously, biting her lip.</p><p>" you look gorgeous Brooke, we're definitely taking this and all the things you picked," I say and take my phone out "come on smile your mama is gonna want a photo" I take a photo and send it to Ava, she goes to the dresser and changes back into her clothes, we go and pay for all the things </p><p>We get out of the store and we stay in the mall for a while shopping for other things, it was cute to see Brooke excited over things that are so normal for us, like going out, go shopping, having a good time without worrying about things, I turn around and Brooke is looking at a skateboard.</p><p>"do you want it?" I ask her, she hesitates for a moment before answering </p><p>"no, it is okay you have already bought me a lot of things" she replies gesturing to the bags she is carrying </p><p>" that doesn't matter, do you want it?" I repeat </p><p>"yeah" she admits, I drag her into the store </p><p>"choose the one you like the most" I say to her, after fifteen minutes Brooke chooses a skateboard, the design on the deck was a forest in light blue that turns into light purple and the to really light pink.</p><p>We walk out of the mall and go to a skate park, I put all the bags in a locker, Brooke and I walk to a flat space in the skate park.</p><p>"do you know how to ride it?" I ask her and she shakes her head.</p><p>"Okay, you put one foot on the board, and with the other, you push, you find your balance, and after you do that put you change your feet position from straight to sideways" I explain to her as I do it, she nods.</p><p>I pass her the skateboard and she puts it on the floor, she steps on it and pushes it, she was doing good until she passed over a rock and trips over, I rush over her but she is already up.</p><p>"are you okay?" I quickly ask her.</p><p>"yeah I'm okay Sara, don't worry is just a scratch" she says giving me a soft smile but then I look at her knee that was scratched and bleeding a little.</p><p>" fuck you are bleeding, come on sit down" I sit her down on a bench and I kneel down to check her injury.</p><p>"Sara.."</p><p>"fuck your mama is gonna kill me"</p><p>"Sara"</p><p>" I gotta get alcohol or this could get infected"</p><p>"Sara.." Brooke says laughing this time, I look up.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you are overreacting is just a scratch and it was obvious that I was gonna fall learning how to ride a skateboard" she says with a smile.</p><p>"Okay, but are you sure, you are okay?" I ask for the last time.</p><p>"yep I'm sure, now can you teach me some tricks" she gets up from the bench.</p><p>" sure Brooke" I reply with a smile </p><p>We stay in the skate park for two more hours, I thought Brooke how to ollie, frontside 180, and kickflip, I leave Brooke in the skate ramp while I go buy something.</p><p>I return with two ice-creams, I hand one to Brooke "Here your frozen happiness"</p><p>she gives me a smile in return "you remembered"</p><p>"Of course I did, come on your mama is waiting for us" I say, we take the bags out of the locker and walk home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>I was sitting in my bed already in my clothes; black jeans, a dark red hoodie, and white sneakers, Sara braid my hair. Today I was going to Middle School and I'm nervous as fuck, I haven't been to school in a while, and before I was going to school in the future so you basically learned with a tablet and no one socialized.</p><p>Whatsapp</p><p>William Q.</p><p>Ready for school??</p><p>Me </p><p>Not even a little</p><p>What if no one likes me?</p><p>William Q.</p><p>Why wouldn't they, you are a badass from the future </p><p>Me </p><p>They can't know that but thanks</p><p>William Q.</p><p>Maybe from the future but the badass part yes</p><p>anyways meet me at the door so I can show you around </p><p>see you in School.</p><p>Me </p><p>ok thanks </p><p>yep see ya in school</p><p> </p><p>End of Conversation </p><p> </p><p>I end up texting just in time because mama comes into my room, she sits next to me in bed </p><p>"Breakfast is ready, baby" she says and then looks at my concern face "What Sara didn't cook" I chuckle "Don't be nervous about school you are gonna do great you are intelligent"</p><p>"I'm not worried about that aspect mama, I'm nervous in the social one, the only friend I've ever had is William and that's just because Sara brought him to the party"</p><p>"okay but remember you are smart, pretty, brave, wonderful, strong, cool and I could keep going if we had the time, now breakfast" she says as she kisses my forehead </p><p>"I really missed this" I murmur with my eyes closed, I feel mama's arms around me </p><p>"I love you" she murmurs back </p><p>"I know" </p><p>We walk back to the kitchen, Sara was there putting the dishes on the table, my mama and Sara have their kiss before breakfast like every day, it turns out both of them are ver domestic when the three of us are alone.</p><p>" looking good Brooke" Sara says </p><p>"Thanks" I replied sitting down, breakfast goes by Sara telling me stuff about middle school.</p><p>After Breakfast I go to my room, brush my teeth, grab my backpack and hop into the car that Nora and Ray gave to us, mama tried to deny the gift but Nora insisted saying that it was a gift for all the Christmases, birthdays, and every other holiday since I have existed.</p><p>I was in the backseat, Mama is driving and Sara is in the copilot seat.</p><p> </p><p>We arrive after fifteen minutes, I stare at the window looking at the building they were kids everywhere, some of them saying goodbye to their parents, some of them talking.</p><p>"Ready?" Sara asks and all I can do is nod.</p><p>"I love you" Mama says </p><p>"I love you too" I reply </p><p>"Have a good day Brooke" Sara tells me </p><p>"you too Sara" and with that last sentence, I open the door and get off the car.</p><p>Here I go Middle School.</p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV </p><p>I am nervous, my teenage daughter who passed through hell the past six years is going to Middle School, with all the kids her age....with bullies, fuck what if the kids are like the ones in Camp Ogawa, what if they bully her, what if this is a mistake and she ends up hating it.</p><p>I squeeze the wheel to try to calm my stress, I pull up at a corner.</p><p>"she is gonna be okay Ava, she is strong" Sara assures me putting her hand over mine.</p><p>I gulp "What if something bad happens to her"</p><p>" if something happens to her they will call you" I open my mouth to protest but Sara speaks first " and if for any reason you don't answer or they lose your number they have mine too, and William is there with her, he has both of our number and Felicity's who also has both of our numbers"</p><p>"What if someone bullies her?" </p><p>"Babe I'm sure that if someone tries to bully Brooke, she will defend herself, and if the bully insists we might get a call because Brooke broke the bully's nose" She says and I chuckle, that would be exactly how that would go. </p><p>" I love you, thanks"</p><p>" Always, I mean you are this nervous and she is only going to Middle School, I imagine when she starts dating" Sara jokes and I groan </p><p>" she is never gonna date" I say and Sara laughs</p><p>"babe I'm pretty sure you can't control that" Sara laughs</p><p>"Of course I can I'm her mother"</p><p>" babe you are jealous that your baby is gonna date at some point in her life"</p><p>"Never" I say laughing </p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>When I get out of the car I walk to the door where William should be waiting, I get there and he is there.</p><p>"Hi" He says cheerfully </p><p>"Hi" I say walking next to him</p><p>"Can I see your schedule?" William asks </p><p>"Sure" I take it out of my backpack and gave it to him, he takes out his and compares them for a minute.</p><p>"cool we have the same classes" He tells me and I smile, I wouldn't be alone "Hey which locker you got?"</p><p>" the 437" I answer looking at the paper that had all that information.</p><p>"crazy I have 438, our lockers are together" He said amused but I had a big feeling that my Mama and Sara were behind this.</p><p>He shows me the way to the locker, I open it and it was empty, I put my books in there and two photos, one of me and Dani, and the other from my thirteen birthday with my Mama, Sara, William, Felicity, and the legends.</p><p>I look to William's locker and he has, a photo of him with Oliver and one of Felicity and Mia.</p><p>The Bell rings " Follow me we have History class with Mr.Jhonson"  William explains and I follow him through the School.</p><p>It was a normal-sized classroom, with a lot of desks, a World map at the back, a timeline with United States Presidents that went around the classroom, and few posters about different eras.</p><p>William and I sit next to each other </p><p>"Welcome students to this new year of Discover and learning" Mr.Jhonson says out loud so all the classroom will hear " The rules are simple, be kind and work hard, the seats you have right now would be your for the rest of the year, now I heard we have a new student between us, Uhm...Brooke Sharpe"</p><p>"here Mr.Jhonson" I say and all the eyes turn to me.</p><p>"Well, Miss Sharpe what do you know about the European Age of Exploration?" Mr.Jhonson asks me all the classroom looks at me waiting for an answer.</p><p>" Well, The Age of European Exploration; the causes were that they wanted to explore because they curiosity in the renaissance, The Musulmanes blocked the way through land so they figure out other ways to get to India: through the sea, their motivation to do it was Gold-God-Glory, so they started to travel around the world to find and trade things, thanks to that the Christopher Columbus discovered America on October 12, 1492, and Europe conquered it, that gave money, slaves, territory, jewels, and power to the European Monarchies" I answer and few of the students stare at me with eyes wide</p><p>"Miss Sharpe we will get along" Mr.Jhonson says with a smile, when he turns around, William fistbumps me and I laugh</p><p>The classes passed quickly and now we are at lunch at the cafeteria, I was eating a sandwich, an apple, and some chips from the vending machine.</p><p>All went calmly until a guy approached us, going directly to William, He grabs him by the neck of the shirt but he doesn't lift him up.</p><p>" Nerd, the professor left my an easy, I want it done in two days and you are gonna do it, right?" He says putting his fist in front of will's face, there wasn't any professor around to stop this.</p><p>"y-yes Billy" William stutters.</p><p>I walk next to them "no he won't" I state </p><p>Billy drops William "what did you say bitch?" he asks putting his face in front of mine </p><p>I turn around for a second to see all the School looking at us "What you heard, he won't do it" I say looking at William, who was pleading me to stop with his eyes.</p><p>"I should put you in your place" He says trying to punch me, I grab his fist an inch away from my face, his face froze, I clench his fist making it hurt but not too much.  </p><p>"try that again and I will make sure to punch you right where the sun doesn't shine" I threat with a sarcastic smile, I let him go and he goes back to his seat.</p><p>"oh my beebo, do you even know what you did, Billy is the greatest Bully in school no one never stands up to him, now I'm sure all the school will respect you, I told you you are a badass" </p><p>"he was hurting my friend, I wouldn't let him go away with that"</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day goes smoothly without incidents, when the end of the classes I say goodbye to William and wait for my mama and Sara to pick me up.</p><p>After five minutes of waiting I spot the car, I get in.</p><p>"How was your day baby?" Mama is the first to ask</p><p>"It was good, it was fun" I answer and she sighs in relief </p><p>"Any class you liked?" Sara asks </p><p>"yeah History and Spanish were cool"</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it" Sara says and I smile, we drive home.</p><p>"since when you like Spanish?" Mama asks softly </p><p>"umm I had a lot of free time so I learned and now I'm fluent" I tell them and Mama smiles.</p><p>"that's good, baby" </p><p>" yeah"</p><p>Sara turns around "Okay translate; yesterday I went to walk the dog and it scaped two blocks away from home"</p><p>"Ayer fui a pasear al perro y se escapo a dos cuadras de la casa"</p><p>" mm.. more difficult; I was running a marathon while my friend was at home eating breakfast and watching cartoons on the couch with the cat"</p><p>"Yo estaba corriendo un maraton mientras mi amigo estaba en casa comiendo el desayuno y viendo caricaturas en el sillion con el gato"</p><p> </p><p>Hours after I was lying in bed about to go to sleep when Mama enters my room.</p><p>"Hey, Felicity texted me something that you and William got into a little problem in school with a bully and that you threaten him to kick him where the sun doesn't shine" Mama says, arms crossed over her chest and raising an eyebrow as soon she says it, I hear Sara laughing from outside my room.  </p><p>I smile while in my mind I was cursing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Extra Flashback (It Doesn't have to do with the plot, is just to see Brooke's childhood)</strong>
</p><p>Outside POV</p><p>Two-year-old Brooke Sharpe was running in just a diaper around her house with her Mama behind her.</p><p>The child squeals while Ava chases her "no mama, no bath" </p><p>"Come on baby, it is a bubble bath with your toys"</p><p>"no bath mama!!" Brooke yells happily </p><p>"Baby you are stinky"</p><p>"nuh-uh I bath yesdewday" The toddler exclaims and starts to run again.</p><p>"The bath is every day" Ava says as she hides behind the couch knowing her daughter will run next to her and she could catch her.</p><p>When the toddler runs next to her, the older blonde quickly grabs her and pulls her into her embrace, Brooke tries to move but she is trapped in her mama's arms, she pouts.</p><p>"nooo bath mama" she whines as her mother carries her upstairs.</p><p>"yes Brooke bath you are like a little stinky monkey" Ava says kissing Brooke's nose causing the toddler to laugh.</p><p>When they arrive at the bathroom, Ava checks the water temperature in the tub to see if it's okay for her daughter, she sits Brooke on the edge and takes her out of her diaper, the smaller blonde slowly enters the tub.</p><p>"Bubbles mama!!" </p><p>"I promised you, didn't I?" Ava smiles looking at her baby nod in the tub, she stands up and grabs the bottle that has the bubble solution, she puts a few drops in the tub and shakes it with her hand so the bubbles would start forming, The toddler starts giggling when the bubbles start forming, Ava washes the baby's hair and body, she grabs a towel and wraps it around the toddler, she picks her up and walks to her bedroom.</p><p>"I loov you, mama" Brooke whispers against her mama's neck, Ava kisses her baby's head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brooke's Skateboard:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2ffbbead1dff8fcffbc025bf5827859/82fea78a99492456-fa/s400x600/b575c2d9d3d1b35c9b5936a5661696b077e2b1da.png">https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2ffbbead1dff8fcffbc025bf5827859/82fea78a99492456-fa/s400x600/b575c2d9d3d1b35c9b5936a5661696b077e2b1da.png</a></p><p> </p><p>Brooke's Outfit:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/9af7e65cebcefe95f4cffd4b51be8f39/70ac227b95c000ce-6d/s250x400/9fcdefdc0443f7212e22ece7b089e85f99018886.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/9af7e65cebcefe95f4cffd4b51be8f39/70ac227b95c000ce-6d/s250x400/9fcdefdc0443f7212e22ece7b089e85f99018886.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry for taking that long, is just I have been going through some stuff, and I had exams and School<br/>Really hope you like it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments<br/>Kudos, comments, and Bookmarks are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.<br/>Happy Halloween to everyone, keep safe, and use a mask!<br/>What was your favorite part of this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Past Always Comes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke can't hide her past forever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month later</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>
  <em>We were near the black market, I turn around, Dani is smiling at me, there is a building in front of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on a race to the top of the building" Dani says getting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you are up" I start to run, Dani is behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We run through 15 levels until we stop, we sit on the floor and Dani takes out some food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here" She hands me some food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks" I reply and we start to eat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" so how's the time courier going?" Dani asks looking at me with a soft smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shrug "better than the last two years, it's almost fixed but the battery is the problem, The Bureo created a special charger for it, and it doesn't exist in this time, so I have to figure out a way to charge"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" that's good sis, now we have to get going before it gets dark, get up" Dani says getting up, I quickly follow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We walk down 5 levels when we hear footsteps, in a minute there is a guy with a rifle pointing at us, I take out the gun I always have in case of emergency, I look at his uniform he is with the Ava Corporation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lower the weapon" He speaks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only if you do it first" I say </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We stay in tension for two minutes but they felt like hours to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Agent Sanders there are new orders; shoot to kill" A man orders through the walkie-talkie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you heard the boss" Agent Sanders says and pulls the trigger pointing at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All happens in slow motion, I shoot back, I feel someone pushing me aside, I fall to the floor, I see Agent Sanders fall, and the words murderer slipping out when he hits the floor, I killed him, I turn around and Dani is there laying next to me with a bullet in her upper stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take off my hoodie and put it in Dani's wound, I put my hands over it to apply pressure, I feel the tears in my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brooke.." She whispers </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you are gonna live, you have to live, you are the only family I have left, Dani please hold on" I sob </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you will survive, you will found your mama, you will have the life you always deserved" Dani says coughing some blood at the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No Dani both of us will" I cry, my tears fall in my hands that now were covered in Dani's blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I love you, little sister" she whispers a second after she stops breathing and her eyes close.</em>
</p><p><em>"No Dani please open your eyes, DANI PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES" I yell as I start to RCP I stop right after because I know it is not gonna work "Dani please you can't leave me, everyone</em> <em>leaves me, I can't be alone again...I can't" I cry out.</em></p><p>
  <em>I stay there next to Dani's body crying for hours until I have the strength to get up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wipe my tears and walk to the corner of the place, there is a mirror I look at my self, I have blood on my shirt, on my face, and my hands, I feel anger burst out of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I punch the mirror breaking it and cutting my knuckles " WHY ON HELL DOES EVERYONE LEAVES ME, WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT THE FEAR AND PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME, WHY EVERYONE I LOVE DIES OR IS KIDNAP!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I wake up breathing harshly, my hands are shaking, I am covered in sweat. I look down at my chest and Dani's dog tags are there I haven't taken them off since the day I went with Sara to the clock tower.</p><p>"fucking nightmares" I mutter.</p><p>Nightmares had been worse lately all because today was supposed to be Dani's eighteenth birthday but that didn't happen, Dani died because of me.</p><p> </p><p>I get up from my bed and put my hair in a ponytail, I open one of the drawers in my desk, and there it is Dani's letter I grab it and walk to the small couch in my room, I threw myself at it, I carefully open it and start to read it.</p><p> </p><p>Hi sis,</p><p>If you are reading this I am dead, I don't know how was it, how old I was, or anything, but I do know that you are probably blaming yourself, stop doing it, it doesn't matter what happened it was not your fault.</p><p>I guess this letter is a kind of goodbye, I love you Brooke, you are my sister, I give a fuck that we are not biologically related, I know you must feel like you are falling, that you are alone you are not, you will always have me.</p><p>You will survive, you are strong, you survived a year of torture, tests, experiment, and a lot more in the Ava Corporation and you were only seven, you are a fighter, yes you have scars and what Sis that only proves how strong you are, you have saved people, I know you don't like to talk about it but you should be proud of yourself.</p><p>I know your plans of not telling your mama about your life here because you think she is not going to love you the same but Brooke of course she is going to love you the same, you are her daughter and that's never going to change, talk to her even if you don't Past always comes back.</p><p>Love you Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>from Dani.</p><p> </p><p>I start crying, I pull my knees to my chest and tuck my head in the middle, all comes back, the past six years, the deaths, the blood, the torture, starving, I killed a man, Dani was right past always comes back.</p><p> </p><p>Outside POV</p><p>Sara started hearing noises in the middle of the night, she got up from bed without waking up Ava, Tha captain walked around the apartment trying to find the source of the noise, she enters Brooke's room to see her crying on the couch, she immediately runs to her.</p><p>"Brooke what's going on" Sara asked with concern, When Brooke lifted her head she instantly hugs Sara, she buries her head in Sara's neck crying uncontrollably, Sara has never seen Brooke cry so much  "hey...hey everything is okay, you are okay" she whispered in the girl's ear.</p><p>"It was my fault" Brooke sobs against Sara's neck</p><p>" What was your fault hon" Sara said softly </p><p>"Dani's death, that bullet was for me not for her" she mumbles.</p><p>"oh baby that was not your fault" Sara comforts her </p><p>"you don't know that you were not there"</p><p>Sara took Brooke's face in her hands "hey I know it wasn't there but I know your sister loved you and Dani would not want you to be blaming yourself" </p><p>"I killed a man to protect her and it didn't work, now I am just a murderer, why would my mama want a murderer as a daughter" </p><p>"Brooke your mama will always want you as a daughter, she loves you more than anything in this world, she will never leave you" Sara tells Brooke hugging her again.</p><p>Brooke hides her face once again in Sara's neck " you have not biological attachment to me, what stops you from leaving?" the teenager mumbles.</p><p>"I know I'm not biological your anything but I love you baby" Sara said to Brooke kissing her head.</p><p>"you do?" Brooke sobs out </p><p>"yeah, more than you can imagine" The captain whispers and kisses Brooke's head again.</p><p>Brooke sob harder and answer "I love you too Sara" </p><p>Sara felt her heart melting at the girl's words, she guides Brooke to the bed and lays in bed.</p><p>"can you stay with me?" Brooke asks Sara.</p><p>"yeah" she lays in bed next to Brooke, Brooke puts her head in Sara's arm, Sara is surprised by the act but gladly lets Brooke there, she kisses Brooke forehead "you know you have to tell your mama about this"</p><p>" I don't want to"</p><p>"I know but you have to, she is worried about you"</p><p>" I really don't want to"</p><p>"I know but you were not okay when I found you, your mama needs to know" Sara insists</p><p>"I won't tell her, it was just a nightmare it happens often" Brooke denies </p><p>" so that means you wake up crying often?" Sara raises her eyebrow and gave her The captain stern look.</p><p>" uh...I mean no crying but there hasn't been one night in the past six years where I don't have a nightmare" Brooke says looking away from Sara.</p><p>"Brooke.."</p><p>"no, it's okay my past is more complicated than you think" Brooke admits.</p><p>Sara strokes Brooke's hair " sorry to sound like the bad cop but if you don't tell your mama I will have to"</p><p>" okay" Brooke whispers before drifting to sleep, Sara strokes the teenager's hair watching her peacefully sleeping until she falls asleep herself.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Ava wakes up to see that Sara is not in their bed, she walks through the apartment to find her daughter sleeping in Sara's arm, Sara is already awake stroking Brooke's hair that causes Ava to have one of the softest smiles ever, Ava walks to the bed and sits at the edge of the bed when she gets closer she notices that her daughter's eyes were puffy.</p><p>"Hey..." Sara whispers.</p><p>"Hey...what happened to her?" Ava asks with concern as she moves the hair in her daughter's face.</p><p>" I found her crying at night, I stayed with her and she will talk to you" Sara explains in low voice to not wake Brooke, she immediately notices the worry in Ava's face and takes her hand " I promise it will be okay"</p><p>Ava sits next to Sara giving her a kiss on the cheek "thanks"</p><p>"sure we are in this together, I mean if that's okay with you" Sara mumbled at the last past.</p><p>" that's more than okay" Ava says, kissing Sara, Sara kisses back, they kiss for some minutes until they hear a groan, Brooke moves away from Sara's shoulder and puts a pillow in her face.</p><p>"Stop making out...I wanna sleep" Brooke mumbles.</p><p>"we..we-weren't making out"</p><p>"mhmm...you were fighting with your mouths" Brooke teases still with her sleepy face, Ava rolls her eyes at her daughter's teasing like always.</p><p>" you wanted to talk to me?" Ava asks the teenager.</p><p>"not really but I guess I have to" Brooke replies with a serious expression this was an uncomfortable subject for her.</p><p>Ava was not excited about Brooke's reply, Sara discreetly grabs her girlfriend's hand knowing she always had a hard time when it came to the years Brooke was without her.</p><p>"I am going to get breakfast started" Sara says, Ava nods.</p><p>Sara gets out of the room letting the mother and daughter start to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke gets off the bed "I'm gonna get ready for school"</p><p>" We really need to talk Brooke you are not going to the school today"  The taller blonde tells her. </p><p>" I have soccer practice today, it is the last one before the game" Brooke claimed, when she started school she also did the soccer tryouts and got on the team.</p><p>" Brooke" Ava replies with her stern tone, Brooke knew that tone it meant she had to stop but she always got defensive when someone asked about the past six years.</p><p>"what?" She replied rudely.</p><p>"Brooke" Ava warned once again.</p><p>"what I am just gonna get ready for school?" the teenager replied turning around and trying to walk to the bathroom.</p><p>Ava choked the air, Brooke thought it was a stupid gesture and she would never admit she constantly did it too.</p><p>"Brooke stop, I know you don't want to talk about it but you have to, it's a healing process" Ava said softly this time</p><p>"I have my own healing process and having a stupid pep talk is not part of it" Brooke stares at her Mama giving her a serious yet smug face.</p><p>At that moment things started to heat up between Ava and Brooke, both of them getting extremely frustrated.</p><p>" Well that stupid pep talk as you call it will help both of us, don't you think I am worried about you, don't you think I am scared to find out what happened to you while I was gone!" Ava exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay do you wanna know what happened, let me sum it up to you, There was torture, blood, pain, fear, sadness, anger, killing, fighting, crying, starving, hiding, and running away, did I mention pain because there was a lot of that and yeah there are scars from of it" Brooke says lifting her shirt until her top revealing three of the seven scars she has, all of them were plain and a little red and around, the first one in her upper stomach was four inches large, the second in her left lower ribs was two inches large, the third next to her belly button was one inch large  "and there are more so if you want a way to describe it, it was living hell !!" </p><p>Brooke was expecting Ava to be mad at her after yelling at her but it was completely the opposite in a matter of seconds Ava wraps her arms around her daughter.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I failed you baby" Ava says to her.</p><p>" it wasn't your fault mama" corrects her </p><p>" it was Brooke I should have done more that day" </p><p>"you couldn't have done anything it was you against a dozen agents" Brooke says trying to take the guilt off her Mama.</p><p>" yeah, Brooke but I should have fought harder, it was my fault " Ava insists with some tears in her eyes.</p><p>" well following that logic it was also my fault, I should have fought more too" Brooke says back.</p><p>"Brooke you were seven" </p><p>" You'd be surprised by all the I could do at the age of seven" Brooke mumbles looking away from her mama because this was gonna start a serious conversation.</p><p>"let's go to the living room" Ava tells, Brooke nods and both of them get out of the room, Sara is in the kitchen with a coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Ava and Sara sit in one corner and Brooke in the other.</p><p>"Okay I guess I have to start after you left, the corporation arrived some hours later, they took me to The main building and locked me up in a cell, they would deliver food in the morning, mid-day, and night that was for a week then they took me to a training room and made me a few physical tests if I completed them I would get proper food and water, if I didn't they would only give me gross bars that supposedly had all the nutrients I needed, a week would pass like that and I would take a test again, so my alimentation was based  in those tests, the tests would be of fighting, survival skills, intelligence, shooting, swimming, running or all of that in once" Brooke says looking down because she knows she needs to tell her Mama all the truth no matter how bad it was, she closed her eyes and winced "after a month of being there a man appeared"</p><p>"who Brooke?" Ava asks softly seeing that her daughter was getting nervous.</p><p>"...my biological father"</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven-year-old Brooke Sharpe was sitting in her small bed in her cell, she has been there for a month, she misses her Mama, she cries every night for her, Brooke knows she may not see her again, the people here treat her badly, she barely eats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two guards enter her cell with a man behind them, the two guards stay in the door, the man kneels in front of her to be at her height. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is your name?" The man says coldly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brooke" The little girl says with fear </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"and your last name?" The man asks again, Brooke shakes her head and the man lost his patience "I SAID WHAT IS YOUR LAST NAME" the man yells.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Sharpe" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man gets up and turns away " are you sure about the blood test?" he asks sternly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" yes sir, we made them four times to be completely sure, the girl is half yours Mr.Malcolm" a guard replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" you heard that bitch I am your biological father" the man shouts to the little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you are not my father" Brooke shouts back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"well kid something we agree on" The man says looking with hate at the blonde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brooke stands up and kicks the man but she only has a small effect on Malcolm, he slaps the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone needs to show you manners" He spits " Take her to the gym room"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guards pick up the girl and follow Malcolm to the room, They were chains ending in handcuffs attached to the roof, they hand up Brooke and leave the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malcolm gest closer to her and punches her in the stomach and she cries in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what mistakey are you weak?" Malcolm says punching her again "now you are a punching bag"</em>
</p><p><em>End of Flashback</em> </p><p>"He did that every month, sometimes with knives or a taser" Brooke says looking away from her Mama knowing her reaction.</p><p>"I will kill him" Ava states anger bursting out of her.</p><p>"he is already dead" the teenager whispers.</p><p>Ava sits next to Sara knowing this was not what her daughter needed from her right now.</p><p>"After a year I scaped, in the streets, I was hiding from the corporation and Dani helped me hid, that's how I met her, she was thirteen" Brooke is smiling a little at the memory of her deceased sister " We lived in a small room behind an alley, in the second year, Dani partly worked and won money, I couldn't get out a lot because the Corporation sent a lot of people looking for me, in the third year it got a little easier I started studying the Legends, the Fourth year; some fights and I saw you in 2213 but when I finally arrived you were gone again" Brooke stopped to take a small break for her Mama and Sara to process everything.</p><p>"How did you know it was me and not another clone?" Ava asks her daughter trying to understand.</p><p>Brooke smiled softly " I just instantly knew it was you, you are my mama I will always know it is you" Ava had some tears in her eyes at the teenager's words "and then I saw Sara, so I realized there was a way to go back to you after that Dani and I moved to Star City, that's when I robbed the courier, in the fifth year some corporation agents appeared in the city so we decided to be away from a while so we went to Mexico for two months that's also how I'm good at Spanish, Sixth year nothing really interesting happened until Dani died" Brooke got really nervous at that moment she had to tell her mother she killed a man, and she had no idea how her Mama will react, she looked for support at Sara who smiled and nodded her head.</p><p>" The Agent shot us and I shot back, Dani pushed me and took the bullet for me that's when she died" Brooke explains with some tears in her eyes " The bullet I shot hit the Agent and killed him, I murdered him" Brooke closes her eyes not wanting to see her Mama's face.</p><p>Ava gets to the other side of the couch to hug her daughter and soothe her, Sara moved closer too.</p><p>"Do you still love me?" Broke croaked out.</p><p>"Always baby, I will never stop loving you no matter what, okay?" Ava sobs and her daughter nods, the couple kisses the girl's head causing Brooke to sob more knowing she haves her family back and she didn't have to fight not anymore.</p><p>The family spent the day on the couch watching The Hunger Games Brooke's favorite movie and book, Brooke happier than ever she doesn't need to hide everything from her Mama and Sara, she would not be alone in that, yeah the nightmare would be there but she haves two people to that love her no matter what and will always help her, she only wished her sister would be here to enjoy this too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Image:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/e3b09e57b36190fa887168ff52f9e980/3602a72921b279b7-f4/s540x810/918fd07eaec032e323e0b9c7ddc094974b0c3dc0.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/e3b09e57b36190fa887168ff52f9e980/3602a72921b279b7-f4/s540x810/918fd07eaec032e323e0b9c7ddc094974b0c3dc0.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Guys hoping you are having a good day.<br/>What are your thoughts of the Chapter?<br/>What would you like to read?<br/>Really hope you like it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments.<br/>Kudos, comments, and Bookmarks are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.<br/>Keep safe, Use a mask if you go out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ava's Birthday And Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is Ava's birthday and Thanksgiving, family time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 26, 2020</strong>
</p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>I wake up with Sara kissing me, I smile at the sight.</p><p>"Happy birthday babe" Sara says kissing me once again, I move and I get on top of her and start kissing her neck.</p><p>" babe..." Sara sighs, I keep kissing her neck and I start to go down " babe we need to stop or Brooke will see something"</p><p>I get off her " we'll continue later" </p><p>" I count on that Miss Sharpe" Sara says with a smug smile.</p><p>In some minutes Brooke knocks on the door.</p><p>"come in" I shout and Brooke gets in, she is still in her Pj's, she walks to the bed and throws herself between Sara and me.</p><p>My daughter turns at me with a smile "Happy Birthday Mama" I missed this; Brooke appearing in my room with messy blonde hair to wish me a Happy Birthday.</p><p>"Thanks, Baby" I reply and kiss her forehead, after that she turns around to face Sara.</p><p>"and Good morning Sara" Brooke says.</p><p>"Good morning too" Sara says smiling too, I can't imagine the legends knowing how soft both of us are with Brooke at home.</p><p>I get up from the bed and put on some shoes " I am going to start breakfast "</p><p>"mhm...I am going with you" Sara gets up.</p><p>" I'm gonna go to my room to finish something" Brooke mumbles slowly getting off the bed and goes towards her room.</p><p> </p><p>Sara and I walk to the kitchen and she starts to take out the ingredients for the pancakes.</p><p>"So what's the plan for today?" I ask Sara who has been secretly planning to do something with Brooke for me but they were too obvious.</p><p>"Well it is having breakfast and an hour later you leave to visit Nora and help her and you return at 3 pm not sooner not later, we eat some hours pass and then we get ready for Thank's giving Dinner with the Legends and the Queen family at Ray's" Sara explains getting closer and putting her hands around my neck and kiss me passionately.</p><p>"what was that for?" I whisper with a grin when the kiss ends.</p><p>"Birthday kiss" she says smiling smugly moving away.</p><p>I grab her waist and pull her closer " well in that case, it is still my Birthday" I say and she kisses me again, I bit her bottom lip causing her to moan softly.</p><p>" Hey, you two keep it PG-13 in front of me!!" Brooke yells as she walks out of her room with something wrapped in soft blue wrapping paper, she sits down and puts the box on the table.</p><p>"What is that?" I ask her, taking a look at it, Sara is behind me trying to cook the pancakes.</p><p>"oh it is your birthday present" Brooke explains handing it to me, I smile softly at her.</p><p>" Thanks baby, you didn't have too" I thanks softly smiling.</p><p>"I wanted to, now open it" Brooke insists.</p><p>I slowly unwrap the paper and see a gray wooden frame with the word family in the middle with polaroid photos of us.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(yes taken by Ava's polaroid)</p><p>There were eight photos, two of them of younger Brooke, one of Sara and Brooke in the Star City Rocket's game, a selfie of the superhero teams, one of Sara and I dancing, one of Brooke pouting when Sara and I start kissing in the park instead of going for ice-cream, one of Brooke's birthday and one of Dani and Brooke's feet at Cancun.</p><p>I feel my eyes tearing it was most of our family in one place.</p><p>"It is perfect" I say hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>We have breakfast and get ready for the day, Sara and Brooke force me to get out of the house, I drive to Nora's house to help her with the thanksgiving dinner, I arrive and get out of the car and knock on the door.</p><p>Nora opens the door and looks at me with a nervous smile "hey, Happy Birthday Ava"</p><p>"Thanks, are you okay?" I ask with concern, she gets even more nervous, she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house, and push me to the couch " Nora you are worrying me what's going on, did something happen with Ray?" I ask once again getting up to see what has Nora.</p><p>"mmm...no but yes..i-i's just..I-I" Nora rambles nervously.</p><p>"Nora pull it together" I garb her attention and sit her on the couch.</p><p>"I am pregnant" </p><p>"oh, that's why you are so worried" I state, and Nora nods "Okay, does Ray knows?" I ask her trying to understand the situation.</p><p>"No, I don't know how to tell him"</p><p>"Have you two talked about having kids?"</p><p>"sometimes but we thought that in a couple of years, I know he is ready but I don't know if I am" Nora stops for some seconds and stares at me " How did you know you were ready when Brooke was born?"</p><p>" I wasn't ready at all, Brooke wasn't planned but that doesn't mean I love her any less, I made mistakes when she was born I had no idea of what to do one time her diaper didn't close and I closed with some futuristic duck tape, when she started to walk I forgot to lock the lower kitchen cabinets so once I was in my office and Brooke was supposedly in the living room, at the moment I went out Brooke was covered from head to toes in peanut butter When she was three she asked me for glasses <em>to see good</em> in her words I said she didn't need them the next thing I know she took a sharpie and drew glasses around her eyes, I am not a perfect mom no one is"</p><p>Nora laughed at Brooke's stories "thanks that's what I needed"</p><p>" No worry that is why we are best friends, and I am sure Ray will be thrilled about having a baby with you" </p><p>"yeah we will, now we have to get this place for dinner"</p><p>"right"</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>As soon as Mama left, Sara and I walked to the supermarket, we are planning on baking a birthday cake for mama while she is gone and surprise her later, when we arrived I picked a cart and followed Sara inside.</p><p>"so what do we need?" Sara asks, I pull out my phone and open the recipe.</p><p>"here it says that we need; for the cake butter, eggs, vanilla extract, flour, baking powder, kosher salt, buttermilk" I say as Sara and I pick some of them, we walk around the supermarket looking for the rest of the ingredients until we found them all " I have to go for some essential living stuff"</p><p>"Okay I'll wait here, don't take long" Sara yells as I run around the supermarket until I found what I'm looking for Ice-cream, I take one half-gallon of Vanilla and one cookie dough, I go back to the cart and put them in.</p><p>"That's your essential living stuff?" Sara asks smiling at me.</p><p>" it is and you already knew that Sara " I try to say seriously but my smiles break out.</p><p>She rolls her eyes playfully " Okay Ice-cream maniac, we are done with the shopping it was easy so I hope the cooking is easy to" She laughs as we pay for the things.</p><p>"oh, it is not gonna be easy we both suck at cooking" I frown and scrunch my nose.</p><p>"Rude" </p><p>"what is the truth" I laugh.</p><p>We walk for some blocks until we get to the apartment, I put the Ice-cream in the fridge as Sara puts out all the ingredients and a bowl to start cooking.</p><p>"where do we start?" Sara asks, I read the phone.</p><p>"hmm.. preheat the oven at 350°F and then Beat together sugar and butter with an electric mixer on medium speed until light and fluffy. Add eggs, 1 at a time, beating after each addition, stopping to scrape down sides as needed. Beat in vanilla" I read as the text says " you do that, I'll preheat the oven" I leave the phone to Sara because I'm sure she didn't memorize everything.</p><p>I go to the oven and kneel down, I turn it on and adjust the temperature, I walk back at Sara and read the next instruction: Whisk together flour, baking powder, and salt in a medium bowl.</p><p>I take the flour and try to open it but I couldn't, I start to squeeze it "Here let me help you" Sara says turning around at me facing the bottom of the bag, I squeeze it once again trying but it haves the effect on the opposite side, the bottom part of the bag exploding and ending up in Sara's face.</p><p>" I'm so sor-" I start to say but I fell Sara throwing flour at me, I laugh and she throws me flour again this time landing in my mouth, I spit it out and stick my tongue at her, I grab more flour and throw it at her, we fight with the flour for a few minutes until we ran out of it.</p><p>" This was fun but we have to do the cake, lucky we bought more flour" Sara says getting another bag of flour opening it with a knife.</p><p>We continue to bake the cake covered in flour when we finally put it on the cast and into the oven, it is a relief, we sit on the floor and I put my head in Sara's shoulder.</p><p>" It should take from 25 minutes to 30" I say, Sara nods.</p><p>We stay like that for ten minutes " I like having a family"</p><p>" I really like it too Brooke" </p><p>When the time is over we take the cake out, and it is burnt "week we can cut the edges and the top and she won't notice" I propose and Sara agrees.</p><p>Sara starts to cut the top when she takes it out, we are able to see that the inside of the cake is raw "How????" Sara groans.</p><p>"no idea" I say slamming my head against the table.</p><p>At that moment we hear the door opening and in five seconds Mama is in the kitchen looking at us trying to figure out what we did this time. </p><p>"What happened here?" Mama asks raising her eyebrow.</p><p>I look at Sara and she nods slightly "We tried to bake you a surprise birthday cake" I admit and all the seriousness left her face and was replaced with a smile.</p><p>" tried? and why are you two are covered in flour?" she asks.</p><p>" yeah tried we failed and there may have been a flour fight in the process" Sara explains this time rubbing her neck.</p><p>"Can I eat the cake?" Mama asks smiling at us, we look at each other and shake our heads.</p><p>"I don't think you want to, I don't know how but we managed to burn it on the outside and keep it raw on the inside" I frown.</p><p>" well it doesn't matter and thanks for trying to make me a cake" Mama thanks and Sara gets closer, they kiss but Mama scrunched her nose, Sara looks at her confused " you taste like flour" Mama explains and Sara laughs a little.</p><p>I get away from there thinking I found a solution for the cake issue, I open the fridge, take out the ice-cream and three spoons, I walk back to them and put the things on the table.</p><p>"Birthday Ice-cream" I hand a spoon to each of them, they smile at me and I open the Ice-cream, we eat the Ice-cream for half an hour.</p><p>"Okay, you two to the shower and those clothes to the laundry, I will clean here" Mama says pointing at us, I nod and walk to my room.</p><p> </p><p>Outside Pov</p><p>After an hour of getting ready the family is in their clothes for the Thanksgiving Dinner, Ava in jeans, a white shirt with black lines, and a brownish leather jacket. Sara in jeans and a grey sweater. Brooke in jeans and a soft brown sweater.</p><p>The family hops into the car and drive to Nora's house, they arrive and get in the house all the legends and the Queen family was there including Thea and Roy, As soon Brooke enters baby Mia tries to run to her, in the past few months Brooke has become Mia's favorite person apart from Felicity and William.</p><p>Brooke bents down and slowly pick up Mia who starts to babble at her "bwooke...bwooke" the baby starts to giggle, Brooke walk to the living room where all the adults were, she greets everyone except Nora and Ray who were in the kitchen talking, she sits next to William in one of the empty couches with Mia in her lap because the baby refused to let her go.</p><p>After fifteen minutes of talking Nora and Ray appear in the living room, when Nora sees Brooke she smiles and gets closer "Rude you didn't say hello to your favorite aunt Nora" Nora says using the name she insisted Brooke called her.</p><p>Brooke rolls her eyes playfully and passes Mia to William and gets up "hello favorite aunt Nora" Brooke says hugging her.</p><p>"that's better" Nora says playfully too. </p><p>"Hi, Uncle Ray" Ray and Brooke hug, and the couple go to talk with the other adults, Brooke sits down again, and Mia starts to move her arms so Brooke would catch her, Brooke does and puts Mia in her lap.</p><p>"bwooke" the baby giggles pulling Brooke's hair, she untangles Mia's hand from her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke and William talk for a while until the dinner starts, every couple sits next to each other, Mia in her high chair and Brooke and William next to each other, dinner goes smoothly until William starts to tease Brooke with some funny stories about the school causing Brooke to choke several times.</p><p>" stop dumbass I'm gonna choke" Brooke whispers to William.</p><p>"that's the point" William whispers back, Brooke starts to think what could she do to annoy William, then she remembers something about the last two weeks and a smug smile appears on her face.</p><p>"only for you to know, your crush Jack has been checking you out for the past two weeks and in last Mr. Jhonson's class he was staring at you and blushing when you smiled at him...payback" Brooke tells William who immediately turns as red as a tomato, Brooke tries hard not to laugh at her best friend who was still red after five minutes.</p><p>"William are you okay?" Thea asks from the other side of the table.</p><p>"yes, aunt Thea I just choked on some food" William tries to cover the real reason for his blushing, Brooke bits her lip really trying not to laugh. Felicity, Ava, and Sara look at their kids knowing they were probably teasing each other like they always did.</p><p>Dinner continues and everyone thanks for all the good things that happened this year, they make a toast with champagne, and the kids only with water.</p><p>Personally, Brooke was glad of many things this year, she got her Mama back, she also has Sara who Brooke wished to call Mom but she still wasn't sure how Sara would react, Brooke had the legends a big unfunctional family, she had William her best friend, and Mia, the baby loved her so much and Brooke still hasn't figured out but she loved too. </p><p>Ray lend William and Brooke some videogames and the two teenagers spent the rest evening playing and babysitting Mia, letting the adults catch up on the things that happened in the year including Brooke's return, Nora and Ray also announced their pregnancy.</p><p>Hours passed and everyone was already leaving, Brooke had asked Felicity a week ago if she could stay for a sleepover so Sara and her Mama could finally have a night alone wich Felicity agreed with, the only problem was that Brooke hasn't asked for permission wanting it to leave it as a surprise so when her Mama told her they were leaving she knew it was time to tell her.</p><p>"so you two need a night alone without me and I asked Felicity she let me have a sleepover with William, can I ?"  Brooke asked her Moms.</p><p>Ava smiled at her daughter, she thought about everything and wanted to give them some alone time wich they really wished, she considers it for a minute and then she replies "you can but you don't have clothes" </p><p>"I have a back-pack with clothes in the car" Brooke says and Sara smirks, of course the kid had everything planned sometimes she was just like her Mama.</p><p>"okay go" Ava says and Brooke quickly goes for the back-pack and returns, she says goodbye to Sara and Ava giving each one a hug.</p><p> </p><p>The couple hops into the car and drive home " so what do you want to do?" Ava asks looking to the road.</p><p>" I was thinking about something of that we did two years ago, Director Sharpe"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outfits:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/b50b660890af1d82b58e3be811037e57/9ac90ce2b89a3128-57/s540x810/d764e4cdb705f8811b35c5a4ee53b08fef6039af.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/b50b660890af1d82b58e3be811037e57/9ac90ce2b89a3128-57/s540x810/d764e4cdb705f8811b35c5a4ee53b08fef6039af.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Guys hoping you are having a good day.<br/>What are your thoughts of the Chapter?<br/>What would you like to read?<br/>Really hope you like it, I've been working really hard on it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments.<br/>Kudos, comments, and Bookmarks are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.<br/>Keep safe, Use a mask if you go out!<br/>and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gala and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gala time!!! and deep conversations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 18, 2020</strong>
</p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>It was Saturday and Ava had a long mission with the Legends and Brooke and I stayed at home.</p><p>I see Ava opening the door while Brooke in her soccer uniform and I were running all around the place, I enter Brooke's room, and a few seconds later I found what I was looking for, I get out with Brooke's soccer shoes in my hand.</p><p>"here" I yell and throw them to Brooke's, Brooke catches them and runs out of the apartment with a backpack.</p><p>"Bye Mama" Brooke says when she sees Ava at the door.</p><p>I walk right behind Brooke but I stop when I reach Ava "A soccer game came up" I say and give her a peck "We'll be back in two hours, you rest"</p><p>She puts her head on my shoulder "no I'll get ready, we always go to the games together "</p><p>"Ava you are exhausted, I'll take her, you need to rest " I reply, and kiss her, she kisses me back.</p><p>"Hey lovebirds we're gonna be late" Brooke teases like usual but this time she does have a reason.</p><p>"Are you sure??" Ava asks again.</p><p>"yes I'm sure, now go to bed" I insist, she nods and goes inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>I get out of the apartment where Brooke was waiting, we get into the car and drive to the school, I park and Brooke quickly gets out, I take out my cap that in the front had embroidered the name of Brooke's team and in the back 'Soccer Mom'</p><p>I remember the day Brooke gave it to me, it was a month ago, she arrived from school and gave Ava one cap that had embroidered in the back 'Soccer Mama', I didn't expect for her to give me one but then she handed it to me just with the words <em>for the soccer games</em> and then she went to her room to do homework, we never talked about it but I couldn't explain how happy I was when I read the words 'Soccer Mom'.</p><p>I got out of the car and walk to the benches next to the soccer field, Brooke's game was starting, she was normally a striker or a forward, the game begins, it goes for a while until they have a water break, I pass her the bottle, she quickly drinks it and leaves it again.</p><p>"Thanks, mo-Sara" Brooke says awkwardly and immediately leaves, I process what just happened Brooke almost called my mom, a smile breaks out, and probably won't leave my face in a while, I continue to watch the game.</p><p>In the middle of the game it gets colder, and eventually, it begins to snow, they cancel the game, Brooke's team winning 4-3, Brooke runs towards me.</p><p>"The game is canceled, can we go home?" She asks picking up her things.</p><p>"yeah let's go home" I answer, both of us walk to the car and sit in silence all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>Fuck, fuck...fuck, I almost called Sara mom, yeah it has slipped a few times with William, and once with Nate and I had to make hin promise we wouldn't tell anyone but never with Sara. I love Sara as much as I love my Mama, we have a mother-daughter relationship but we never talked about it, it just happened, I will try to pretend that nothing happened, maybe she didn't even hear me, right?</p><p>I pretend to stare at the window, thinking about all that stuff, the ride in the car is silent no one is talking, Sara turns to see me a few times, but I just avoid her, I feel the instant I turn around too or we have a moment alone she will bring up what happened in the game and I have no fucking idea of what to do.</p><p>We arrive at the parking lot and get out of the car, We get up to the apartment, and mama is still sleeping Sara goes with her and I go to my room, I threw myself at the bed to rest a little, we had Ray's business Gala tonight so I still have time to rest and to think what the hell I'm going to do.</p><p>The time passes and we are getting ready to go to Ray's Gala, I wear a short red dress, Mama was doing my hair when she stops, she puts her hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, is everything okay? you seem a little tense today" Mama asks and I quickly make up an excuse.</p><p>"...yeah just I didn't sleep a lot last night that's all" I lie</p><p>"Okay, well you are all set up" she answers, I get up from the chair and see Mama she was in a black pantsuit, a white shirt, and the hair down.</p><p>"Thanks, Mama" I say and she nods, we get out of my room, I see Sara she was wearing a long navy blue dress.</p><p> </p><p>Sara and Mama look at each other with their hearth eyes as I call them, we walk out of the apartment and drive to Ray's business where the gala was taking place, we sit at a table with the legends, we talk for a while, about the missions and normal life.</p><p>William and I go to another table far from the people, no one was near there.</p><p>"so, I saw you and jack talking the other day?" I ask William raising my eyebrow, and he starts to blush like always when we talk about Jack.</p><p>"it was nothing just we are going to the arcade this Saturday" He says still blushing.</p><p>"oh so you are going on a date with Jack" I say smiling.</p><p>"I-I..it is not a date..we are just hanging out" He stammers</p><p>"right, because you obviously don't have a crush on each other" I take a sip of water after I say it.</p><p>" I don't even know if he is gay"</p><p>"I think checking you out and blushing when he sees you is pretty gay" I state and laugh</p><p>"you are never going to stop, are you??" William laughs.</p><p>" never I am your best friend, annoy you is half of my work" I quip and he laughs.</p><p>We stay talking for a while until he brings up the mom thing.</p><p>" Who is it going with Sara??"</p><p>I groan and put my hand in my face.</p><p>"What happened??"</p><p>"I almost called her mom" I explain and William stares at me waiting for me to continue.</p><p>"and..." he insists.</p><p>"not and... that's all" I repeat and look down.</p><p>"Brooke, Sara loves you and you love her, what is stopping you from calling her mom?" William asks once again.</p><p>I stay quiet for a minute which only causes an awkward silence, I feel a few tears in my eyes "I am so so scared she will leave" I confess, and I tear falls down my cheek.</p><p>"Brooke.." William starts to say but I cut him off.</p><p>"I am so scared that at the moment I say it, Sara will realize that she does not want to be my mom, that she does not want to be a part of my life, then she could leave and I can't...I can't bear that, I don't want to lose her Will" I say whipping the tears that fell.</p><p>"Brooke, Sara loves you more than anyone in the world, she would never leave you, The legends have told me that Sara has been happier since you arrived" William comforts me.</p><p>"Maybe but, who wants all the trust issues and nightmare that come with me?" I sob.</p><p>" because they come with you Brooke and everyone that loves will always be there for you including me but mostly Sara and your Mama, Sara will never ever leave you no matter what you do, and if you ever call her mom I'm pretty sure she will be over the moon" William says smiling softly to me.</p><p>"Thanks" I whisper.</p><p>"No problem as you said half of my work is to annoy you, the other half is to always support you" He says and I have a soft smile on my face, I have one hell of a best friend "but if you really want to call Sara mom just do it"</p><p>"God you are the best friend ever" I laugh.</p><p>"Obviously" He laughs too.</p><p>"hey does my eyes look puffy?" I ask and Will shakes his head.</p><p>"not a lot but we can stay here for a while" He proposes and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>We stay there for half an hour and then we walk back to our table, I don't see Mama but I see Sara in front of me, I hug her and bury my head in her shoulder, I feel her wrapping her arms around me.</p><p>"Why is that for?" She whispers at the top of my head.</p><p>"nothing just I love you" I mumble and Sara kisses my head, this was just what I needed; being in my mom's embrace.</p><p>"I love you too, so much"</p><p>We stay like that for a minute until we hear someone.</p><p>"Aww, my girls are so cute" Mama says slurring, I frown and look up to Sara.</p><p>"Damm it, not again" Sara sighs.</p><p>" Is she...drunk?" I ask and she nods.</p><p>" yeah and she only drank two beers" Sara explains as she puts her hand in her neck.</p><p>"Damm it, she is the responsible one" I quip and Sara slaps me playfully in the arm. </p><p>We sit at the table for fifteen minutes, Mama is animately talking to Zari, and then she gets up and walks to Sara, I take out my phone because deep down I knew Mama was doing something drunkenly stupid.</p><p>She gets behind Sara, I hit record "Being gay is not a choice, But it is a competition" Mama takes Sara's hand and stands her up "And I have won!" She exclaims, Sara blushes hardly.</p><p>I burst into laughter and stop recording, I'm gonna use this in the future.</p><p>"God I love this family" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>We stay at the gala for another hour, then we drive home and Mama is in the passenger seat slurring how much she loves both of us, We arrive at the apartment and Sara helps Mama go to bed, I quickly change into my Pjs, I get into bed.</p><p>"Night Brooke" Sara says from the door.</p><p>"night Sara" I reply from my bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sara's POV </p><p>I wake up and Ava was still in bed, I get up and go to the office, I sit on the chair and take out my phone and call someone, it rings a few times until the person picks up.</p><p>" Sara is everything? are you okay? did something happen?" The voice said through the phone.</p><p>" Yeah, everything is okay...How are you?" I ask waiting for an answer.</p><p>" I am great, and you?" I smile it's been a while since we talked.</p><p>" I am great too, a lot has changed since we last talked"</p><p>"I am glad you are okay" </p><p> "Thanks I am glad you are okay too, can we meet up?" I ask nervously swinging my leg.</p><p>"Sure hon, I can go see you tomorrow is that okay?" the person asks.</p><p>"yeah that would be great" I reply.</p><p>" is everything okay Sara you seem a little nervous?"</p><p>" I promise everything is okay, is just I need your advice on something" I explain.</p><p>"Sure I will see you tomorrow"</p><p>"See you tomorrow" I say and then hang up.  </p><p> </p><p>I walk back to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast, in fifteen minutes Ava walks in grumbling.</p><p>"Morning babe" I say, she grumbles and put her head on my shoulder "Here" I pass her a painkiller and a glass of water. </p><p>"Thanks, babe"  she replies kissing my cheek, she sits at the table, and I hand her a toast with butter.</p><p>In fifteen minutes Brooke walks into the kitchen with messy blonde hair and half-awake.</p><p>"Morning grumpy" Ava says to her daughter.</p><p>"morning Mama and Sara" Brooke mumbles, sits on the chair, and puts her head on the table.</p><p>"What do you want for breakfast Brooke?" I ask smiling.</p><p>"Can I have lucky charms??" She asks lifting her head from the table, I nod and I walk to the cupboard and take out the lucky charms, Brooke is in taking out the milk and the bowl, she sits back to the table and eats breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day goes smoothly, Ava's hangover is gone in an hour, Brooke goes out with William to the mall something about buying clothes for William's data, I have a long mission with the legends and return to the apartment it is already, Brooke is in her room, and Ava is ono our bed. </p><p>I get in the bed, Ava wraps her arms around my torso, pulls me closer, and kisses me. </p><p> </p><p>I wake up the next morning and get ready to meet up with the person I talked to yesterday, I say goodbye to Ava and drive to the restaurant we agreed on, I walk in and the person I am looking for is there.</p><p>"Hello Sara" She says standing up from the table.</p><p>"Hi mom" I reply, she gets closer and hugs me, I hug her back, we sit back at the table.</p><p>"How are you hon?" Dinah asks.</p><p>" I am more than fine, How are you?" I answer and ask back.</p><p>" I am fine too Sara, I am glad that you are fine, How is Ava?" </p><p>" She is fine, we are really okay, so how is work?" I ask, the conversation dies quickly, it is awkward is not like we talk a lot. </p><p>" I am really enjoying it"</p><p>" and the legends?"</p><p>"they are great too"</p><p>The waitress arrives shortly after and then the food, we eat in silence and when we end, I know I need to talk to her about Brooke.</p><p>" The reason I wanted to talk to you was that a lot of things have changed in my life, and I need your advice on something" I say and she listens paying a lot of attention to me.</p><p>"things couldn't have changed that lot?" </p><p>"they have so you know Ava is a clone from the future" I say and she nods then I continue " Well it turns out that Rip Hunter didn't recruit Ava, he kidnaped her, erased her memories, and brought her to 2014. The reason why Rip erased Ava's memories was that she had a life there; a daughter" I explain and my Mom's eyes wide.</p><p>"Ava your girlfriend has a daughter?" She asks still in shock and I nod " What is her name? How old is she? Where is she? How is she?" </p><p>" her name is Brooke, she is thirteen, she is in our apartment, she is okay" I answer all her questions with a small smile on my face.</p><p>" you said Rip took Ava to 2014, where was Brooke all that those years?"</p><p>"...there is a stupid law in the future that makes clones' children illegal, they kill every one of them, so when Rip took Ava he handed Brooke to the Ava corporation, I am not really going into details it is not my place to talk you about that time, but basically Brooke was tortured for a year in the Ava Corporation then she scaped and met Dani a teenager that would be her sister, the next five years were not easy but both of them were so strong and survived" I explain and the sigh "but then some Dani died protecting Brooke from a bullet, two months later Brooke finally fixes a time courier and comes back to Ava in her thirteenth birthday precisely six years after Rip took Ava"</p><p>" Wow...that is a lot to go through at such a young age" Mom sighs " in what do you need my advice?"</p><p>" I love Brooke more than anyone in the world and she almost called me mom yesterday, she quickly stopped herself before saying all the word but my question is why did she stop, what if she doesn't want to be my daughter?" I say </p><p>"Sara... Brooke stopped herself because she is scared you do not feel the same way" Mom says and I sigh.</p><p>"But why is she scared of that, she knows how much I love her"</p><p>" I am sure she knows how much you love her, but as you just told me she lived in an unstable environment, now that she is back and really happy she does not want to risk losing it"</p><p>"Okay let's say it is that way but what happens when my enemies know that she is my daughter that would put her at risk they would attack her, I can't risk Brooke getting hurt" I express my main concern.</p><p>" Brooke sounds like she can protect herself but if something ever happens, I am sure you, Ava, the legends, the flash, supergirl, all the Arrow team, all the superhero friends you have will be helping you save her and your Dad will send all SCPD looking for Brooke, if someone does something to Brooke they will basically have an army behind them, so now that is cleared out, what do you really want?"</p><p>I sigh, then a soft smile on my face " I want to be Brooke's mom, I want to legally adopt Brooke" </p><p>"Okay now let's go over something" Mom says seriously "Do you love her?"</p><p>"yes" I reply without hesitation.</p><p>"Do you want to be in the rest of her life?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"You would give everything for her?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"You want to protect her from everything?" </p><p>"yes"</p><p>"have you talked with Ava about this?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"Then what are you waiting to legally adopt Brooke!!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outfits: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/63328e466a87da330be90b9abf9a9b96/13de75bddfa276a6-95/s540x810/f4a7aa1dca07abaffff2d063ad6c302195281b2d.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/63328e466a87da330be90b9abf9a9b96/13de75bddfa276a6-95/s540x810/f4a7aa1dca07abaffff2d063ad6c302195281b2d.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Guys hoping you are having a good day.</p><p>What are your thoughts of the Chapter?</p><p>What would you like to read?</p><p>Really hope you like it, I've been working really hard on it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments.</p><p>Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I had final exams of each subject so I was kinda losing my mind.</p><p>Votes and comments (especially comments because you guys take time to write them and that let me know you are actually liking it) are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.</p><p>Keep safe, Use a mask if you go out!</p><p>Only two weeks more and 2020 is over, so to the human that has been playing Jumanji please stop and let us enjoy 2021.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas and Sara's Birthday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 24, 2020</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara's POV </p><p>I was in the living room watching some Tv when Ava arrives, she stands in front of me, and takes my hand, she stands me up and kisses me hard on the lips.</p><p>"What is this for?" I ask after we kissed.</p><p>"Consider it an early birthday surprise" Ava whispers and kisses me again, I put my arms around her neck, we make out like that for a few minutes, then Ava puts her hands on my waist and pulls me closer to her, then I feel it something in Ava's pants pressing against me, I look up to her and she smirks.</p><p>"Babe are you wearing the realistic str-" I try to ask but she cuts me up, she is wearing a realistic strap-on that we bought in the future, which can get hard if the person that is using it is aroused.</p><p>" I said I was going to give you an early birthday surprise now that Brooke is in the mall" Ava whispers in my ear, and I feel a shiver through my body, she puts her lips in mines again, I feel Ava's hands going from my hips to my ass giving it a light squeeze, I moan at the feeling and things start to heat up, Ava picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist, Ava walks to our room pinning me a few times against the walls.</p><p>I feel the hardening strap against me "oh my beebo" I mumble and Ava kisses me one last time before entering the room.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV   </p><p>I was in the mall with William and Nate buying the last of the holiday's gifts, I almost have all the gifts, Nate is probably in the fast-food area</p><p>Right now I am looking for Sara's gift, I have been to three stores and still, I don't find anything for her, what do you give to a badass time-traveling hero Captain?</p><p>I groan " I have no idea, what can I give to Sara" </p><p>" It can't be that hard" William says and I give him the death stare.</p><p>"jeez you two have the same death stare, What does she likes?"</p><p>"knives, my mama, ugh not a lot of material things" I grumble, we stand up from a bench and start walking around the mall.</p><p>We enter a baby store so William can buy something for Mia, he buys her a 3-in-1 Sit, Stride &amp; Ride Lion, I wander around the store then I found something William might want Mia to have; a white teddy bear with the Green Arrow suit, I walk towards William.</p><p>"hey I thought, you might want this for Mia" I hand him the teddy bear, and he hugs me immediately.</p><p>"Thanks" He says.</p><p>"No problem" </p><p>In the end, I also buy Mia a Corn Popper, I know she loves things that make sound and have wheels, we walk to the fast-food area and Nate is there, we go to the car and put the gifts there.</p><p>"Hey, can we go to the LGBT store that is in the next street?" I ask and Nate nods, we drive to the store, William and I get down meanwhile Nate goes parking, we enter the store and I go to the parents' section.</p><p>"What are we looking for?" William questions.</p><p>"you'll see" I answer.</p><p>I look at the shirts until I choose two, the first is black with the words: World most badass mom. The second is also black with white letters that say: I love my two moms and a hearth with the colors of the pride flag, an <em>I have two moms</em> pin and an <em>I love my gay BFF </em>pin<em>,</em>   finally I grab a <em>Best Mom</em> sticker.</p><p>We shop for a while and the Nate drives us home.</p><p> </p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>After two hours I am lying in bed with Ava, my head in Ava's chest, she was stroking my hair, I lift my head to see Ava, and she gives me a peck.</p><p>"That was so good" I say and Ava smirks.</p><p>"We should do that again" she says kissing my cheek.</p><p>"yeah" </p><p>"I love you" Ava breaths out.</p><p>"I love you too" I say, she cups my cheek and kisses me again, Ava changes the position and now she is on top, she starts to kiss down my neck until an alarm sounds, Ava groans.</p><p>"Brooke is going to be here in an hour, we have to take a shower and change the bedsheets" Ava gets up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body.</p><p>I stand up from the bed "ugh my legs are wobbly" I groan and slowly start walking to the bathroom.</p><p>"that good huh" Ava smiles smugly.   </p><p>"shut up" I slap her playfully on the arm.</p><p>Ava and I take a shower, Ava changes the bedsheets, and we go to the living room, about fifteen minutes later Nate arrives with Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>"Here is your kid cap" Nate says as Brooke enters the apartment, she has a few bags with gifts I guess.</p><p>"Thanks, Nate, see you at dinner tomorrow" I thank, Nate nods and leaves the apartment.</p><p>"I am going to my room to leave this" Brooke says and I nod, she walks to her room.</p><p>"Look at you such a mom" Ava says hugging me from behind.</p><p>"Thank you again for letting me be in her life" I whisper. </p><p>"Babe you shouldn't be thanking me for that, you are her mom too"</p><p>"yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah,  you accepted Brooke in your life since the moment you knew she was my daughter, I couldn't have done all this without you"</p><p>A tear falls down my cheek and Ava quickly wipes it with her thumb, we hear someone clear their throat.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Brooke asks slightly concerned. </p><p>"yes, do you want to watch a movie?" Ava replies.</p><p>"sure" </p><p>We sit on the couch and start to watch Home Alone, halfway through the movie I get a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey honey I have the documents you asked for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>can you come to pick them up at the mayor's office?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>thanks, Dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm on my way </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure honey I'll be waiting for you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I get up from the couch; Ava knows that I have to go pick up the documents but this is a surprise Christmas to Brooke.</p><p>"where are you going?" Brooke immediately asks.</p><p>" I am going to see my dad and talk about some stuff" I say and she nods, I kiss her forehead and leave the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>I drive to the mayor's office, park, and go inside, a middle-age woman stops me.</p><p>"excuse me do you have an appointment with the Mayor?" the woman asks.</p><p>"no, I don't" I sigh, she looked at me with contempt.</p><p>"Then you can not go in"</p><p>At that moment Dad gets out of his office and hugs me.</p><p>"Hi baby"</p><p>"Hey Daddy" </p><p>"let's go to my office" He says and I follow him.</p><p>We enter his office, and he takes a file from his desk. </p><p>"Here is it honey" he takes one of the documents out of the file " if you and Ava sign this you will become Brooke's second legal guardian and she will be registered as your daughter" he takes out another document " and this document will legally change her name to Brooke Sharpe Lance" He hands me the file with the documents.</p><p>"Thanks for the help Daddy" I say and he nods.</p><p>" wow my daughter has a daughter" He says and I smile " I am so proud of you Sara, you are a mother now"</p><p>" I am" I say happily.</p><p>" I'd like to meet my granddaughter one day" He says and I laugh.</p><p>" soon I promise" </p><p>He walks to his desk and opens his drawer taking out a cap, I recognize the cap, it was the Star City Rocket's cap that he gave me when I was younger "here I thought you might like it for Brooke" he says giving it to me.</p><p>"Daddy..."</p><p>" I thought you could give it to her as I gave it to you" he explains and I hug him.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Daddy" I reply and he hugs me tighter.</p><p>"no problem, hon" </p><p>We talk for an hour and then I drive back home, I put the documents in the small gift box I was going to give to her tomorrow, I hide it in the closet.</p><p> </p><p>We have Dinner, and all of us change into a set of matching Pjs that Ava bought, we go outside to the terrace to drink hot cocoa and make S'mores.</p><p>Brooke is making a S'more in the small campfire, she is sitting on the small couch, while I am sitting with Ava on the large couch, I am resting my head on her shoulder, Ava is drinking hot cocoa.</p><p>Brooke is eating what I think is her sixth S'more, Ava stands up and walks to her.</p><p>"I think you had enough of these" Ava says softly taking the S'more.</p><p>"Mama.." Brooke whines.</p><p>"come on time to sleep" Ava instructs and Brooke only nods.</p><p>"Night Mama and Sara" Brooke enters back to the apartment and goes to her room, Ava sits back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>We stay there for an hour and then it starts to get really cold, I shiver.</p><p>"Here" Ava puts me in her hoodie.</p><p>"babe, you do realize that we are in our apartment and I can go inside for a hoodie right?" I ask softly and she groans.</p><p>"you are taking the romantic out of it" Ava whines putting her head in my shoulder, pressing her nose against my neck.</p><p>Ava changes positions lying on the couch with me on top of her, her arms around me.</p><p>She kisses my head "Happy Birthday my love"</p><p>"hmm?" </p><p>Ava shows me her clock 01:12 am, December 25, Christmas, and my birthday. </p><p>We go to bed and fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV </p><p> </p><p>I grab the gifts and get out of my room I put them under the Christmas tree and walk to the kitchen, I see my Mama and Sara making breakfast, I hug Sara and she is surprised by the action because she didn't see me enter the kitchen, but hugs me back.</p><p>"Happy Birthday Sara" I mumble and she smiles.</p><p>"Thanks, baby" Sara kissed my head, we break the hug.</p><p>"and Merry Christmas" I say to both of them and then I hug Mama.</p><p>We have breakfast they made waffles, bacon, and cinnamon rolls. We still have our matching Pjs, Mama asks me to go for my mini flying camera, it is a tiny flying robot that films whenever you want so you don't have to be filming and just enjoy the moment, I don't know why she wants, I guess our first Christmas together or something like that. </p><p>We sit in the living room next to the tree and start giving each other gifts, I give Mama some books and a fancy clock she liked, Mama gives me a Nintendo Switch and a device that allows Gideon in my room to control everything, Mama gives Sara a necklace with her name.</p><p>"Can you put it for me, babe?" Sara asks and Mama nods, she gest behind her and moves her hair to her shoulder, Mama puts the necklace around Sara's neck " Thanks babe"</p><p>They kiss each other, then Sara sits on the couch next to me, I notice she starts to get nervous, and so am I, I stand up to take the gift I am gonna give her but she stops me.</p><p>" What is going on?" I ask nervously.</p><p>"hey everything is okay, I am just going to give you your gift" Sara says standing up and taking a thin box "Okay, you know I love you so much, right?" I nod and she smiles, she puts the box in my lap "Open it, baby" </p><p>I start to open the box, I destroy the wrapping paper and open the box, I take out a little note </p><p> </p><p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">Brooke, I love you, you are my daughter, I want people to look at you and know that I want them to know that, that amazing, gorgeous, smart, brave teenager is my daughter.</span>
</p><p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">So Brooke will you let me legally adopt you?</span>
</p><p class="direction-ltr align-start para-style-body">
  <span class="JsGRdQ">-Sara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>I feel my eyes start to tear up, I move another layer of paper and then I see a document with big letters at the top; Adoption Certificate, I quickly move the box out of my lap and jump to Sara hugging her, She instantly wraps her arms around me, I bury my head in her shoulder and start crying so hard, Sara strokes my hair, and I sob, I feel her getting a little worried.</p><p>"Hey, hey everything is okay" she repeats, I sob again and hug her tighter, she is starting to get nervous about me not saying anything, I can feel her tense up a little.</p><p>"Do you really want me to be your daughter?" I mumble.</p><p>"Of course I want you to be my daughter, I love you more than anything"</p><p>I don't know how but I still manage to cry harder " I love you too.......Mom" I say and I hear she sobs too.</p><p>"What did you say?" Sara says slowly, and we break the hug, she has tears in her eyes too, my tears damp her shoulder.</p><p>"I-I said Mom" I admit and before I know what is going on I am in Sara's embrace again.</p><p>She kisses my head several times before saying "My daughter, My baby"    </p><p>My Mom, My mom she is my Mom, Sara Lance is my Mom, I am the daughter of Sara Lance.</p><p>"Best Birthday ever" She whispers at the top of my head and I smile, we eventually break the hug I take Sara's gift and hand it to her, she opens it and found the shirt That says<em> World most Badass Mom, </em>and the <em>Best Mom </em>sticker, her smile gets even wider "I love it, baby"</p><p>I take off the hoodie showing the <em>I love my two Moms</em> shirt, Mama and Mom smile, both of them hug me and kiss my head. </p><p>We stay in the apartment cuddled on the couch for a while, I was between Mom and Mama, We change into normal clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Some hours later we are opening a portal to 2215, we are going to Dani's Grave, I have flowers in my right hand, we walk to her grave and I leave the flowers there, I sit there for a while talking to Dani's grave of all the things that happened since my birthday, we stay there for two hours and then we return to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>We get ready for the Christmas dinner and then go to the waverider, all the legends, Ray, Nora, and the Queen family were there, I hug William, we sit at the large table and eat the dinner that Gideon made, at some point of the dinner I call Sara mom, all the legends stared at us and then cheered, William mutter finally, Nate says that now she is officially a mom and not only a time mom, I just smile Sara is my mom.</p><p>Then we do the gift exchange, In the end, each one of us has a gift, and I start to do stuff with William and Nate, we take a fishing rod and put mistletoe in the hook, we throw it a few times until we finally manage to put it between my moms who still were in the table, they look at us and laugh.</p><p>" Mistletoe tradition, Kiss each other" Nate says, Mama and Mom smirk, and Mama takes Mom's face and kisses her, The legends cheer and my Moms laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV </p><p>Dinner passes with the legends chatting about all the things that happened in the year, it is already 3 am, Brooke and William are asleep on the couch, Nate is drunk as fuck, he puts on slow music and all of us start to dance, I take Sara's hand and we start to dance I put my arms around her waist, Sara lays her head in my shoulder, I don't know how long we were dancing but all the legends left at some point just leaving the two of us dancing.</p><p>"Babe" I say grabbing Sara's attention. </p><p>"yeah?"  She asks lifting her head up, her freckles are out.</p><p>I take the promise ring out of my pocket.</p><p>"is that an engagmen-" Sara says but I stop her.</p><p>"no it is not an engagement ring, not yet" I explain and she smiles "It is a promise ring"</p><p>"and what are you promising Miss Sharpe?" Sara asks seductively.</p><p>" I am promising to always love you and to someday change that promise ring for an engagement ring" I say and Sara's eyes tear up a little </p><p>"I like the sound of that" She says kissing me.</p><p>"me too, one day you will be my wife" </p><p>Sara puts her head on my shoulder "god you are a dork, my dork" Sara mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>We walk to the couch to wake up Brook, Felicity already took William home.</p><p>Sara sits next to her "baby is time to wake up" she whispers.</p><p>"mom...." Brooke whines and all Sara does is smile at that word.</p><p>Brooke slowly starts to wake up, she stares at Sara's hand and frowns confusedly.</p><p>"uh, she finally gave you the ring" Brooke mumbles.</p><p>"finally?" Sara asks.</p><p>" I may have been planning on doing this for the past two months" I confess, Sara just smiles and laughs a little.</p><p>I open a portal to the apartment, Sara and Brooke walk through it, all of us end up sleeping in my bed, I look at Sara and Brooke one last time before going to sleep, they are my Little Family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gifts:<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/672935c22f0b59452fdccdb999c23563/e8e19a1be2b1e7a2-2a/s540x810/6490db2031ca02a5ace62410387d8df92210e890.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/672935c22f0b59452fdccdb999c23563/e8e19a1be2b1e7a2-2a/s540x810/6490db2031ca02a5ace62410387d8df92210e890.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p>Gifts 2: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/299a3271da401e1946c21837bdb6a1ed/e8e19a1be2b1e7a2-d0/s540x810/809c7b97a3027135f26d22733c95b06786ddcf15.png">https://64.media.tumblr.com/299a3271da401e1946c21837bdb6a1ed/e8e19a1be2b1e7a2-d0/s540x810/809c7b97a3027135f26d22733c95b06786ddcf15.png</a></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Guys hoping you are having a good day.</p><p>What are your thoughts of the Chapter?</p><p>What would you like to read?</p><p>Really hope you like it, I've been working really hard on it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments.</p><p>Votes and comments (especially comments because you guys take time to write them and that let me know you are actually liking it) are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.</p><p>Keep safe, Use a mask if you go out!</p><p>Only one week more and 2020 is over, so to the human that has been playing Jumanji please stop and let us enjoy 2021.</p><p>and Happy Holidays!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avalance Anniversary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 25, 2021</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV </p><p>It's been two months since Christmas, we spent New Year in a cabin with William, Felicity, and Mia, it was really fun, we had a lot of snow fights, and a movie marathon.</p><p>I met Quentin, he is really nice I even call him Grandpa, he took me to the Mayor's Office a few times, it is really cool, he has special seats to every event or game.</p><p>Tomorrow is Mama and Mom's anniversary so I am staying with the Legends, they are going on a romantic weekend trip, I am making my bag,  I have some clothes, a few tech devices, my skateboard, and a couple of videogames.</p><p>I sit on the couch, grab my phone, and scroll through Instagram to kill the time, I hear Mama and Mom talking outside, and then they call me.</p><p>Mama opens a portal to the Waverider, we all walk through it, Mom stays in the bridge, I walk with Mama to my room here, I notice she is a little nervous.</p><p>"Why are you, nervous Mama?" I ask and she smiles softly.</p><p>"Nothing baby, are you sure you are okay with staying here for the weekend?" Mama asks softly.</p><p>" I can handle myself" I joke and smile.</p><p>"I know, just I haven't been away from you for more than a day since..." Mama stops, we don't really talk about those six years mostly because I don't like to remember it, nothing good happened and the conversations would just turn awkward.</p><p>"I will be okay Mama, nothing will happen to me" I assure her, and she hugs me.</p><p>She kisses the top of my head, sometimes Mama struggles to let me alone for more than a few hours, she thinks that something will happen to me if she is not there, it has been getting better but this still is a big step for her.</p><p>"Now go and enjoy your anniversary with Mom" Mama breaks the hug, she walks out of the room, and goes with Mom.</p><p> </p><p>I put my things on the bed and in the closet, Nate enters my room in his scooter.</p><p>"there she is, my favorite niece!!" He yells, we fist bump.</p><p>"Hi Nate"</p><p>He puts my skateboard on the floor "Wanna race" Nate asks.</p><p>"Hell yeah"</p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>Sara and I, get back to the apartment to grab our baggage. We are going to a resort on a beach near Star City, with a lot of activities to do around, we are doing this the normal way without time couriers.</p><p>We get out of the apartment and hop into the car, it is a three hour trip to the beach, I start driving, Sara and I talk for an hour until she falls asleep, she looks cute and relaxed, some of her hair is falling in her face.</p><p>I drive for the next two hours until we arrived, I park and start to wake up Sara.</p><p>"Babe, time to wake up," I say softly while kissing her cheek.</p><p>She scrunched her nose "Are we in the resort yet?"</p><p>"Yes, we are babe" I explain, Sara slowly starts to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>We get off the car and walk into the lobby, the workers take our bags, we go to the check-in.</p><p>"Reservation for Ava Sharpe," I say and the girl at the desk nods, she types in the computer.</p><p>"Miss Sharpe, Miss Lance your room is the 312 on the tenth floor, here are your keycards, your luggage should be in your room already," The lady says as she hands us two keycards.</p><p>"Thank you," Sara says kindly.</p><p>We walk away, get into the elevator and push the tenth-floor button, we walk into the room, it is a big room with a king-size bed in the middle, a mini-fridge, a long sofa, a big flat TV, a large balcony with a jacuzzi and the view is to the beach. </p><p>"Wow" Sara breathes out while wandering around the room, she jumps into the bed and laughs.</p><p>I lay in bed next to Sara and kiss her forehead as she smiles.</p><p>We get up from the bed and change into more beach appropriate clothes, I go into the bathroom, start making my hair, I hear Sara moving something around the room.</p><p>"Hey babe, have you seen my blue shirt?" Sara yells from the room.</p><p>"It is on the left side of your suitcase under your shorts" I yell back.</p><p>I hear Sara looking for it "Thanks Babe"</p><p>After getting ready I get out of the bathroom, Sara is in shorts and her blue shirt, her freckles are out.</p><p>"Come on, I wanna go to the beach" Sara whines.</p><p>"Okay let's go" I kiss Sara, I grab my wallet and phone then I get out of the room with Sara.</p><p> </p><p>We walk through all the resort until we arrived at the beach, it is beautiful, the golden sand, amazing deep blue ocean, the soft waves crashing. The beach is almost empty, with just three people around.</p><p>I feel Sara's hand slip into mine, I smile, Sara leans her head in my shoulder, I kiss her head as I put my arm around her waist.</p><p>We lay down on the beach lounger, Sara takes her short and shirt off leaving her in her bikini, damm she looks great, Sara is getting tan.</p><p> </p><p>We walk up to the edge of the ocean, Sara squeezes my hand "Are you sure, you want to go in?" I softly ask Sara, I know the ocean is a delicate matter for her after the Gambit and the Amazo.</p><p>"I'm sure, I am with you" Sara whispers, I caress the back of Sara's hand.</p><p>We slowly walk into the water, when the water touches our knees Sara squeezes my hand tighter, I take her hand between mines and kiss her cheek.</p><p>We keep getting deeper, a small wave crashes against us, Sara immediately gets closer to me, I wrap my arms around her torso so she can feel more protected.</p><p>"babe are you sure you want to keep going?" </p><p>"I am sure this feels nice," Sara says smiling, we walk into the ocean until the water is a couple of inches away from Sara's head.</p><p>Sara splashes water onto my face and laughs, I spit the water that landed in my mouth.</p><p>"You little-" I try to say but Sara splashes me again "okay now we are at war"</p><p>I swim closer to her and splash her with the most water I can, she starts kicking into the water making it splash all over me, when she gets up for air I splash her again, we kept splashing each other for fifteen minutes until I figure out who to win this splash fight.</p><p>I swim under Sara without her noticing, when I get up I pick her up on the way, Sara instantly wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.</p><p>"I win," I say proudly, Sara shakes her head and laughs.</p><p>"That was a smooth move" </p><p>"yeah it was" I whisper looking at Sara, her eyes are bluer than ever and all her freckles are out, she is so beautiful.</p><p>"We can keep splashing each other or you can kiss me" Sara smiles confidently and leans down.</p><p>" I'll have to go with the second one" I answer a second later I kiss her, she smiles into the kiss and deepens it, we break the kiss to breathe but Sara quickly kisses me again.</p><p>"I love you" Sara breaths out after we stop kissing.</p><p>"I love you too, koala, now we need to get out of the ocean, it is getting dark and the sun is getting down," I say as I walk us to the edge.</p><p>" I am not a koala" Sara pouts.</p><p>"you are literally on me right now" I laugh.</p><p>"but that's on you, you picked me up" Sara laughs too.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>I was in the gallery with all the legends watching a movie and eating popcorn, at some point, we all start a popcorn fight, halfway through the second movie Zari, Astra, and John go to sleep, we watch another two movies, and then everyone goes to our rooms.</p><p>I change into my PJs and lay in the bed, I was about to go to sleep when I get a facetime from Mama, I quickly pick up.</p><p>I see Mom and Mama laying on their hotel bed, Mama smiles when she sees my face.</p><p>"Hey Mama, Hey Mom," I say cheerfully and both of them smile.</p><p>"Hi, baby" Mom replies.</p><p>"You still have your ten fingers and ten toes?” Mama asks smiling.</p><p>"Still ten fingers and ten toes," I say grinning at Mama's concern.</p><p>"Are you having fun with the legends?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Yeah, it is cool, Nate and I raced around the waverider, I played some videogames with B and we watched a few movies," I tell them about my day. </p><p>"I am glad you are having fun, baby," Mama says, Mom rests her head on Mama's shoulder.</p><p>"I hope you are having fun too; I'm really tired can we talk tomorrow" I yawn and they nod.</p><p>"Good Night Brooke" "Good Night baby" Mom and Mama say at the same time.</p><p>"Night both of you," I say back, I smile and then hang up. </p><p> </p><p>I get off the bed and open my bag, I take out Dani's old hoodie and put it on, I usually put it on when I miss her a lot, I lay down and drift to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am running from the Ava corporation guards, I just scaped, I was in there for a year, Mr. Malcolm just died in a car crash that's the only reason I had the chance to escape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My shoulder is bleeding and I have tears in my eyes, I lost the guards for a few minutes, I am exhausted, I can't keep going, I fall to the floor, it hurts too much to keep going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone kneels next to me "are you okay?" She asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sniff and shake my head "...no, they are chasing me" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel her picking me up, she takes me to an alley, we walk through a door that takes us to a small room, she sits me on a chair and walks towards a drawer, she takes out alcohol, cotton, and some bandages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stands next to me "What is your name?" She asks sweetly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Brooke" I whisper and look down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a pretty name, my name is Dani, I am going to put this on your shoulder to stop the bleeding, okay?" Dani asks and I nod, she puts the cotton with alcohol on my wound, I sob harshly "Hey I promise the pain will go away"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay" I reply softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of cleaning my wound, Dani puts a bandage around it, she takes another chair and sits in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are your parents Brooke?" Dani asks carefully, I start crying again, I don't know if Mama is alive or not, I don't know where she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I jump to Dani and hug her, she hugs me back, I guess she took pity on me "She is gone" I mumble, she hugs me tighter, this feels good, I haven't had a hug in over a year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mine are gone too, I never met them, they left me in an orphanage when I was a baby, I ran away two years ago, I have been living here since" Dani explains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am sorry for that," I say breaking the hug and wiping my tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am sorry for your Mom too, but why are people chasing you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am half clone, daughter of a clone, my existence is illegal, I ran away from them, they toured me for a year in the Ava Corporation basement " I explain, and she nods, she walks away from the chairs and opens a closet "Please don't call them" I beg her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I was not, I was going to offer you some cookies,"  Dani says moving away from the closet to let me see the inside, the closet was full of food and water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh"  I mutter, she takes a small bag of cookies out of the closet and walks back to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you ate any real food in there?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not a lot mostly some weird bars and really gross food"  I state, she nods and hands the small bag of cookies to me "Thanks"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No problem, do you want to stay here?" Dani asks kindly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can?" I ask hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yeah of course you can, I can't let you alone with all that people looking for you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hug her and she smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I wake up with some tears in my eyes that was the first time I met Dani, I wipe them off and get up from the bed, I put on my slippers and walk out of my room, I don't think I can go to sleep after that.</p><p>"Hey Gids can you make me some Ice-cream?" I say as I walk to the gallery.</p><p>"Of course, Miss Brooke, the Ice-cream is waiting for you in the gallery" Gideon replies at a low volume so we don't wake up the rest of the Legends.</p><p>I enter the gallery, I open the food fabricator and take ou the Ice-cream, I sit and start eating it, after eating half of the Ice-cream, I hear some steps, I quickly take a knife, I walk towards the door when someone walks through I put the knife on their throat.</p><p>Behrad holds up his hands "Hey hey...it is me, Brooke, chill out"</p><p>I put the knife away from his throat "Sorry I thought you were someone else"</p><p>"Anyways, why are you up," He says walking to the couch.</p><p>I take my Ice-cream and go sit next to him "I couldn't sleep and Ice-cream sounded like the right thing to do"</p><p>"Wanna play?" B asks handing me one of the controllers.</p><p>I take it and flop down into the couch "yep".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>I slowly wake up and Sara is cuddled on top of me, her head resting in my chest, I carefully untangle myself from Sara and put a pillow to replace me, I walk to the room's phone and call the resort's room service, I order breakfast.</p><p>They arrive fifteen minutes later, I check if Sara is still asleep, she is, I silently walk to the door and take the food.</p><p>"Thanks," I say in a low voice so I don't wake Sara, The guy nods, I take the tray and close the door.</p><p> </p><p>I leave the tray on the nightstand and sit next to Sara, I move the hair out of her face and kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Good Morning, My love," I say, Sara slowly wakes up and smiles.</p><p>"mornin' babe" She mumbles against the pillow.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary," I say and kiss her, Sara smiles widely, She wraps her hand around my neck and kisses back.</p><p>We kiss and then laugh.</p><p>"Come on, your food is gonna get cold" </p><p>I put the tray on the bed, We start to eat, Sara takes the chocolate croissant and bites it.</p><p>"This is delicious," Sara says seating more of it.</p><p>We continue to eat breakfast, When we end I put the tray on the small table next to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>We spend most of the day on the beach and in our room in the jacuzzi, Sara falls asleep in our bed, she looks peacefully, I walk to the bedroom closet and take out a large box, I put it on the edge of the bed, I lay a note next to the box.</p><p>
  <em>I have a surprise for you, put this on and wait for me, I'll pick you up at 8:00</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Anniversary, My love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I grab a small bag and get out of the room, I go to the small salon I rented for the surprise I was making for Sara, I enter the bathroom and change my clothes into an elegant black suit with a white shirt.</p><p>I still have an hour left before I have to pick up Sara, I arrange all the thing, I set the table, light the candles and get the food ready, when I finish I walk out of the salon, I buy a bouquet of red roses for her, and head to our room.</p><p>I knock on the door, Sara opens it a second later in the red short dress I left her.</p><p>"Wow" I breathe out, she looks even more beautiful than I ever thought "Y-you look breathtaking" </p><p>"You too, babe," Sara says back smiling, I hand her the flowers and she smiles even wider, I take her hand and walk out of the room, I lead her to the salon.</p><p>We walk into the salon, the light is dim, there is a table at the center for two people, there are candles in the middle and a bottle of champagne.</p><p>Sara squeezes my hand "How did you come up with this idea?" Sara asks softly.</p><p>"You once said that your perfect dream date was for someone to pick you up in an elegant suit while you are on a beautiful, they would give you a bouquet of flowers, take you to a nice romantic restaurant with candles and champagne, so I am making that happen" I explain and Sara starts to tear up.</p><p>"I told you that like... more than two years ago" Sara sobs, she wipes her tears.</p><p>"Yeah but I always remember what you say" I explain and she sobs harder.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you" Sara whispers as she gets closer to me.</p><p>I hug her "Everything, you are the love of my life and the Mom of my daughter" </p><p>Sara wraps her arms around my neck, I lean down and kiss her.</p><p>We eat dinner and pop the champagne.</p><p>"For us," Sara says as we make a toast.</p><p> </p><p>After two hours of talking and laughing, we go back to our room, Sara and I start making out in the hallway, I kiss her down her neck causing her to moan.</p><p>We open the door and immediately get in, I pin Sara against the wall, she gets off and walks to the bed, I quickly go to the backpack to get something out, when I get back I see Sara in a sexy black push up bra and thin panties.</p><p>"You are not the only one that haves surprises" She whispers smiling smugly then she bites her lip, I look at her chest.</p><p>Fuck, Boobs.</p><p>I get to Sara and kiss her hard, I start to take off my blazer but Sara stops me.</p><p>"Don't; I like the suit" Sara moans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara's POV</p><p>I wake up, I feel Ava's arms wrapped around my torso, I have the sheets on my body, I look down and see that my cleavage is covered with hickeys.</p><p>I snuggle closer to Ava, I feel her kissing my head.</p><p>"We have to get up, we should be leaving the resort in about two hours," Ava says as she gets up from the bed.</p><p>We pack our things in an hour, we quickly eat breakfast, we go back to the room and take our bags, we leave the lobby and drive back to Star City.</p><p>We go to Waverider to see Nate and Brooke racing around, Brooke stops on her skateboard.</p><p>"Mom, you are back," Brooke says hugging me, I love it so much when she calls me Mom.</p><p>"Yeah, we just arrived" I reply.</p><p>"Did you enjoy your anniversary with Mama?" </p><p>"I really did, thanks for asking, did you enjoy it here?" I ask and Brooke smiles.</p><p>" yeah it was really cool"</p><p>"I am glad"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avalance Outfits: <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/54ad26a4509ae7cb1224bba26ae89c77/26ba9884f2c01a7a-b5/s540x810/d4a9198e2858cb74735f67e7ee5510f6db04bf1f.jpg">https://64.media.tumblr.com/54ad26a4509ae7cb1224bba26ae89c77/26ba9884f2c01a7a-b5/s540x810/d4a9198e2858cb74735f67e7ee5510f6db04bf1f.jpg</a></p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Guys hoping you are having a good day.</p><p>What are your thoughts of the Chapter?</p><p>What would you like to read?</p><p>Really hope you like it, I've been working really hard on it, and any suggestions, ideas, or petitions feel free to leave them in the comments.</p><p>Votes and comments (especially comments because you guys take time to write them and that let me know you are actually liking it) are really appreciated and motivate me to keep going and update sooner.</p><p>Keep safe, Use a mask if you go out!</p><p> </p><p>What is your favorite Chapter of this fanfic??</p><p>How many chapters would you like this fanfic to have?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 2020</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV </p><p> </p><p>It has been almost a month since Mama's and Mom's anniversary, I've met a girl, her name is Stacey, she is tall, blonde and has green eyes, we have been hanging out with William, she in the same grade as us and she is also in the female soccer team, she is really good if you ask me.</p><p>School is great, I love soccer, I am doing well in all my classes except for science, it is so boring like why do I wanna know DNA coding for each fucking thing or why do I wanna know what are the names and functions of each organelle.</p><p>Billy was still annoying us and even more when he discovered my fake background story: Mama was in a car crash in USA while Dani and I were in Canada, Mama lost her memory then she lived in Star City, Dani and I moved to Star City at the same time Mama moved to Washington DC, Dani died protecting me from a dude with a gun in the glades, I see Mama in Tv on the Legends documentary, I search for her and found her, I trigger something in her mind and her memory comes back, then I go to live with Mama and Mom. So he just loved messing up with that.</p><p>I was packing all my stuff in my backpack, I get out of my room, Mom and Mama are taking breakfast, I say goodbye and go downstairs to take the School bus, I sit next to William, and we talk all the way.</p><p> </p><p>We have a class and Billy starts to annoy us, Billy has failed eighth grade three times, so he is older than all of us, he is sixteen.</p><p>"hey freaks" </p><p>"Como chingas" I mutter in Spanish.</p><p>"what are you saying bitch?" He asks, I put my hand on my forehead, and groan.</p><p>"nothing that little brain of yours could understand," I say, he tries to say something back but the teacher enters the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>We have a few more classes, and then we go to the cafeteria where we meet with Stacey.</p><p>"Hey guys," She says cheerfully as she sits at the table.</p><p>"Hey, Stace" I say, that's her nickname for me, no one else calls her that.</p><p>We eat lunch and talk about a few things, then Mom calls me that they have a long mission and they may not be home when I get out of school, it has happened just a few times they always come back, but I still get nervous when they arrive late. </p><p>Another few classes pass.</p><p> </p><p>William and I are in the hallway next to our lockers, I am putting a drawing I made, Drawing a hobby I picked two years ago because I had a lot of free time, I put it in my locker, it was Mom in her original canary suit with her staff when I feel a hand harshly taking out of my hand, I turn around and it is Billy, shocker. </p><p>"Give it back Billy" I groan, and he laughs, in a quick move I take it out of his hand, put it on my locker, and close it.</p><p>"it was your freaky Mom, right?" he spats, god he doesn't even know how to bully.</p><p>"you know what I am not going to do this, I am not gonna lower myself at your one brain cell level," I say looking away from him.</p><p>"no, you are not doing that you are being a coward because you know I can win you in a fight" Billy says getting closer to me, he is so ridiculous, his other three friends are around me.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try" </p><p>" You are a bitch, your family is so weird, you have two moms, one is mental sick she is a lesbian and the other one is a slut that fucks with everyone!!" He yells I clench my fist but William grabs my hand.</p><p>"He is not worth it Brooke" William whispers and we move away.</p><p>" Although your Mom is hot, I've seen her on tv, she has a great body, why don't you call her and tell her to give me a hand-job like the good slut she is," Billy says pushing me, I punch him in the face with all the strength I have, blood flies out of his mouth, throwing him to the floor.</p><p>"Don't even dare to talk about my Mom like that!!" </p><p>We walk away from there.</p><p>"That was a lucky punch, No wonder why you are so fucked up with a family like that, I am sure your sister was relieved when she died!!" He yells, he stands behind me, he takes my dog tags and pulls them chocking me, I lift my elbow and hit his neck, making him drop my dog tags and stops chocking me.</p><p>"Ahora si ya valiste Verga, puto" I mutter under my breath, I throw my backpack to the floor, I walk to him and punch him in the face once again, he puts his hand in his nose. </p><p>He recovers from the punch and punches me in the face, he gets in fight position, his friends get around me, one in the left, one in the right, The one from the right tries to punch me but I get down making his fist land on the guy on my left, The one from the left cries and falls to the floor, I quickly sweep my leg throwing the guy from the right to the floor, he lands on his face.</p><p>Billy tries to kick me, I grab his foot and flip him over crashing him against the floor, he gest up and punches me in the face </p><p>"Brooke stop!!" I hear William yell.</p><p>Billy gets up and kicks me making me fall to the floor, I spat the little blood that is in my mouth, I sweep my leg throwing Billy to the floor again, I lift my head to see a bunch of kids around yelling fight, I get distracted looking at that, he kicks me in the stomach, I quickly get up, I punch him in the stomach and then kick his face.</p><p>I want to really use my fight skills but that will just get me in more trouble and an uncomfortable explanation.</p><p>Billy tries to punch my face, I block them and kick him on the face again.</p><p>" Still confident that you can beat me up," I say smugly.</p><p>He throws a punch at me but I move instead he hits the lockers.</p><p>He is about to punch me when the Teachers stop us, one of the Teachers grabs Billy's fist, I move away from him, then we hear the Principal through the speakers.</p><p>"Miss Brooke and Mr. Billy to my office now!!" </p><p>Stacey hands me my backpack, I look at William and he sighs.</p><p>"You okay?" He whispers and I nod, I walk towards the Principals office, Billy is walking next to me, I look at him and smug, we sit outside the Principal's Office.</p><p> </p><p>I look around and see a mirror, I look at myself, I have a thin red line around my neck, my bottom lip is bleeding, my cheek is bright red and the skin around my eye is turning light purple and I am sure I have a few bruises on my stomach, Billy is looking worse his nose is still bleeding, his knuckles are also bleeding, he has a large bruise covering all the left side of his face.</p><p>The secretary calls Billy's parents first, The secretary tries to call Mama a few times but she didn't pick up I guess she is undercover to solve the mission, then they try to call Mom she picks up immediately, I hear her freaking out after a minute the Secretary hangs up and says that they are going to be here in ten minutes. </p><p>Billy's parents arrive two minutes later, and how I expected they are just like Billy, for them Billy is the perfect Golden Boy, and the mom is a Karen.</p><p>"Excuse me, when is her Mom arriving?" Billy's Mom asked.</p><p>"Moms" I mutter and she scoffs.</p><p>"That explains everything" </p><p>"That explains what?" I ask rudely raising my eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later Mom and Mama arrive, I already feel Mama's stare, and I try not to make eye contact, Don't make eye contact or it will be worse, I look down at the floor trying to avoid their looks, My hair is covering my face so they can't see that I am bleeding or the bruise. </p><p>The principal takes us to his office, I sit between Mom and Mama, Billy is also between his parents, The principal is sitting in front of us at his desk, and he starts to talk.</p><p>"I would like to say that this school does not take violence lightly, as far as we know Ms.Brooke and Mr.Brown got into a fight, one of the teachers is already sending me the footage from the security camera in the hallway, but before I show you that I want the kids to tell us what happened," The principal says looking at all of us.</p><p>"Brooke care to explain?" Mama asks I don't see her face but I can bet she is raising her eyebrow, I stay quiet.</p><p>"What is to explain, your psycho daughter attacked my son" Billy's Mom takes his face and turns it so Mama and Mom can see his bruise and bleeding nose "She did this to my son, I expect her to be expelled" </p><p>"Brooke, show me your face," Mama says looking at me.</p><p>"I rather not," I say softly.</p><p>"Brooke," Mama says sterner this time, I lift up my head letting her see my face, Mom's and Mama's face change completely to anger, Mom gives Billy a death stare, shit is about to get real.</p><p>"Can you please show the footage of the fight, please?" Mom says to the principal.</p><p>"Of course Miss Lance," The principal says, he takes out his laptop and plays the video.</p><p>All the adults watch the video, it has audio so they all heard what Billy said, how he choked me then how I beat his and his friends' ass, Billy's parents stay quiet.</p><p>Mama turns her face to Billy "You attacked my daughter", Mom puts her hand on Mama's leg to calm her down and stop her from doing anything crazy.</p><p>" so after seeing the video, my decision is obvious, Mr.Billy you are expelled we do not accept your behavior, this is not the first time you have been involved in an issue like these" The principal explains, Billy's parents start to complain, I mouth I would like to speak to your manager to Mom and a small smile breaks out of her mouth.</p><p>"I would like to speak to your supervisor" Mrs.Brown complains "My sweet son is getting expelled while this little brat gets away of trouble"</p><p>"Mrs. Brown, Brooke is not getting away with this, she is getting a one-week suspension and then one of detention, but it was your son you pushed her first and how talked very disgusting thing about her family, and it is your son who has an extensive record of fights and bullying, this meeting is over"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We get out of the office, we walk through the school until we get to the exit, I get in the back of the car, I take a tissue and put it on my lip, the edge of the tissue start to turn red because of the blood.</p><p>We arrive at the apartment, I quickly go in and try to go into my room, but Mama stops.</p><p>"You are not going to your room until we talk," Mama says, I sit on the couch, Mom comes back from the kitchen with a pack of ice.</p><p>She sits next to me, she puts the ice pack over my cheek and eye, she touches the red line around my neck, I wince in pain.</p><p>"it hurts?" Mom asks.</p><p>"just a little" I whisper, I slowly get up from the couch so I can talk easily to Mama.</p><p>Mama pulls me into a crushing hug "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am okay Mama, why do you ask?" I tuck my head in her shoulder.</p><p>"God when Sara said the school called I thought something horrible happened to you, I was so worried," Mama says softly over my head.</p><p>"I am here nothing happened to me" I feel Mama rubbing my back.</p><p>" I know, we still need to talk," Mama says and I groan.</p><p>We sit back on the couch.</p><p> "You know you can't fight everyone that talks shit about us, violence is not always the answer," Mom says sternly.</p><p>"Why not? He deserved it" </p><p>"You can't just kick people's asses when you don't like what they say......Brooke, I know it is hard for you sometimes, I know some people can bother you for having two moms, but you can't react like that" Mama says.</p><p>"I give a fuck about what other people think or say about me having two moms it is my life, not theirs, but you heard what she said about Mom, you would have kicked his ass too and even worse" I complain back.</p><p>"That's not the point Brooke, you could have been seriously injured, Billy is sixteen and way higher than you..."</p><p>"I know how to fight, I kicked his ass and I wasn't even trying"</p><p>Mom and Mama stay quiet, I know they were trying to have an actual conversation about why beating Billy's ass was wrong but I was having none of it.</p><p>"I know you are teaching me violence is not the answer and all that, but he deserved it, you heard what he said about you two, the disgusting thing he said about Mom, those were enough valid reasons to punch him, then he talked about Dani, he touched her dog tags, he made fun of her death!! and I do not regret beating his ass"</p><p>"Brooke..." Mama says softly " I am not mad at you, I understand why you did it, what I am trying to say is that you can't react like that, you can get in trouble and something could happen to you" </p><p>The only reason I finally beat the shit out of Billy was because he talked about Dani, he said that she was relieved when she died because she wouldn't have to be with us, the truth is that she never was, she never got the chance to have a family, to have a decent life, to have the legends, Mom and Mama, grandpa, aunt Nora, uncle ray and aunt felicity, she never got to meet any of them because of me.</p><p>She was better than me, she was always nice, humble, generous, honest, cared for others, she was the best and because she was my sister she died.</p><p>I didn't hear what Mom and Mama were saying, I was lost in my mind, I just heard that little sentence <em>I know it is not fair</em> and something explodes inside me.</p><p>"Of course It is not fair Dani deserved this life, this family, she deserved to have you and Mom, she deserved all this more than I ever did!! she was better than me"</p><p>When I finish the sentence Mom and Mama realize what was going on with me.</p><p>"All this is about Dani, isn't it?" Mom asks sweetly, I feel my eyes tear up a little, I nod.</p><p>Mom pulls me into a tight hug, I put my head on her shoulder.</p><p>"It is not fair, If I have you I lose her, if I have Dani I lose you both"</p><p>" I wish she could have been here too baby, she is our daughter too even if we never met her," Mama says rubbing my back.</p><p>After talking for a while and calming down, I find out that Mom and Mama have three pictures of us in their room that I haven't noticed, one of only Dani, one of me, and one of us together, they made it very clear that Dani was their daughter too and that what happened that day wasn't my fault.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>Since that conversation with Brooke four days ago, I have been thinking a lot about bringing Dani back, about saving her from death, I have been searching and reading information about her, how her life was before Brooke and after there was not a lot of information, only a couple of documents, names of her biological parents, the orphanage she grew up in, hospital records, she also learned that Dani used the Sharpe last name to fill documents and other things,  and a few photos.</p><p>I will not tell Brooke about this, if she knows and we fail, if we can't bring Dani back, it will destroy her, I can't give her that kind of hope, Sara knows about it, she is helping me too.</p><p>I walk into the library, where Zari is checking something on her computer as she eats a donut.</p><p>"Zari, can you help me with something?" I ask and Zari turns around to face me.</p><p>"sure, what do you need" </p><p>"I need you to find a loophole in history to avoid the death of Dani Sharpe on June 25, 2215, in Star City" </p><p>"Okay," Zari says, I thank her and get out of the room</p><p> </p><p>The next days Zari and I look for loopholes to save Dani, we run all the possible scenarios, actions, ways to save her, we try everything but there is no way to save her without screwing the timeline.</p><p>I sigh in defeat and sit on the armchair, Zari steps away from the computer and sits next to me.</p><p>"I am sorry Ava, but there are only three possible scenarios, in the first if Dani doesn't get hit by the bullet Brooke does and she dies, the second scenario is that if we try to save them both Dani and Brooke died, the third one is the one were you and Sara arrive one day before Dani dies and take them both of them with you, Dani's death had a massive effect on Brooke it made her the person that she will be in the future, without future Brooke around fifty thousand people will die, I am truly sorry Ava but there is nothing we can do to bring her back"</p><p>I feel my eyes tearing up, there is no way I can save Dani without someone else dying.</p><p>"I need some air I'll be back"</p><p> </p><p>I walk out of the library and go to my and Sara's room in the waverider, I lay on the bed, I stay thinking for a while, if I can't save her I at least need to meet her, I at least need to meet my older daughter once.</p><p>I take a time courier and open a portal to May 2215, Star City. I walk through the portal to the clocktower, I see Dani sitting on the kitchen table, I don't see Brooke in the apartment, luckily she isn't around, Dani abruptly stands up and takes a knife.</p><p>" I am not here to hurt you," I say raising up my hands, she gets closer to me, her face changes.</p><p>"You are Ava, Brooke's Mama!!" Dani almost yells in excitement.</p><p>" Yeah..." I say softly, Dani runs to take her phone but I stop her "You can't tell her I am here!!"</p><p>Dani has one of the most confused faces I've ever seen " I am from the future, if she sees me here, we would screw-up the timeline"</p><p>"From what year? If you are not here to get her back, why are you in 2215?" Dani asks trying to understand what is happening.</p><p>" I am from 10 months away from now, I came here looking for you, to talk to you"  I try to explain.</p><p>" That doesn't make sense at all, she has been looking for you for years, and you just come here to talk to me, excuse me but what the actual fuck is going on" Dani stares at me, then her eyes wide "You are another clone, aren't you?"</p><p>" I am not a clone, I am Ava Sharpe, Brooke's mother," I say getting frustrated.</p><p>"Prove it"</p><p>" Brooke has a little scar in her right shoulder that she got when she has learning how to ride a bike, she has an obsession with ice-cream, she was born on August 29, 2202, Vancouver Canada at 03:16 pm, she weighed 6.8 pounds and she was 21 inches tall, she met you after she escaped the Ava Corporation, where she was taken after Rip Hunter took me to 2014 to work at the Time Bureau,  her favorite color is white, she speaks fluent Spanish and has an amazing talent at drawing, do you want me to keep going or that's enough?"  </p><p>"why do you want to speak to me?" Dani questions worriedly " In the future is Brooke with you, and if she is why would you come back here"</p><p>"Yeah in the future she finds me, she lives with Sara and me," I stop myself before I say too much about the future "...I-I wanted to meet you"</p><p>"But if Brooke found you, I would have been with her, so I would have met you before, why would you have to come...here" that moment was when Dani understood what was going on "I am dead, aren't I," she says, tears roll down my cheeks, I nod.</p><p>I take one step closer to her, I hug her, I feel her resting her head on my shoulder "I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I tried saving you, I tried everything...I tried everything, I can't save you...I am so sorry" I sob.</p><p>"It is okay, Brooke gets to be with you and Sara" She mumbles and I sob again, I kiss her head. </p><p> </p><p>I don't know for how long we hug but it felt like hours, Dani texted Brooke to stay out of the apartment and go look for some things, I stay with her for hours, talking about a lot of things, of her life, some stories with Brooke, we do a few other things, we cook some dinner, then it is finally time to leave, I hug Dani once again, I hold her close to me. </p><p>" I wish I could have had a family like Brooke"</p><p>"You have one Dani" I state then I feel some of her tears in my shirt.</p><p>We hug for another ten minutes until both of us are ready to let go, I take out the memory flasher.</p><p>"Do you want me to erase this from your memory?" I ask adjusting the memory flasher.</p><p>She shakes her head "No...I'd like to remember my Mama"</p><p>I sniff and nod, I kiss her forehead "I love you"</p><p>Dani smiles and hugs me for the last time.</p><p>I open a portal back to the waverider, I walk through and it closes behind me, I feel all the tears rolling down my face.</p><p> </p><p>I stay the rest of the day in the apartment, in my room, Sara arrives with Brooke at night, Brooke goes directly to her room, she is exhausted since Sara has been training her after the school fight, impressively Brooke has been able to beat Sara twice showing she wasn't giving her full potential when she fought Billy.</p><p>Sara and I talk about what happened with Dani, I told her everything that happened, how I met her, that there was no way of saving her, that in our conversation she said that it was okay, that she had a happy life, she had a sister and got to meet one of her Moms, we spent the rest of the night comforting each other, at the end it was okay, Dani was happy and in peace.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Moms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava's POV </p><p>It has been a few weeks since Brooke's fight in school and since I met Dani, all of Brooke's injuries have healed, The legends have been dealing with a lot of anachronisms lately, which means Sara and I have been arriving home late, the case about the time bureau opened again for the need of more workers and an organization to protect the timeline.</p><p>Today I have a trial to decide if the Bureau should be back, and it will most of the day, I am putting on the blazer of my blue navy pantsuit.</p><p>I fix my hair, put on my shoes, and get out of the room, Sara is in the kitchen with Brooke eating breakfast, I get closer and sit next to them.</p><p>"Why so fancy?" Brooke asks.</p><p>"I have a trial to get the time bureau back running"</p><p>"so you are going to be the Director again and boss people around"</p><p>"If the trial goes as planned, yeah I will" I explain and she nods.</p><p>"and how much time would it take?" Brooke asks taking a bite from her breakfast.</p><p>"Probably all morning and a part of the afternoon"</p><p>"ok, so Mom is picking me up from school today?"</p><p>"yes I am, I am also taking you so hurry up before we are late" Sara says, Brooke gets up and goes to her room to get her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>I walk up to Sara who was cooking an omelet, I get behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.</p><p>"I forgot how good you looked in your uniform", Sara says putting the omelet on a plate then she turns around.</p><p>"yeah?" I aks moving my hands to her hips.</p><p>"yeah," She says leaning forward and kissing me softly.</p><p>I push her against the counter, we keep kissing, she puts her arms in my shoulders and leans down from the kiss.</p><p>She laughs and speaks "As much as I like this I need to take our daughter to school and you need to get ready for your trial"</p><p>"Love you," I say as she gets out of the kitchen looking for Brooke.</p><p>"Love you too" she yells from the living room</p><p> </p><p>Sara gets Brooke and they are leaving.</p><p>"Good luck Mama" Brooke yells from the door"</p><p>"Thanks, baby, have a nice day at school" I yell back, and then I hear the door closing.</p><p> </p><p>I take the last things I need for the day, I open a portal to the trial, where I meet with Nate who is also going to be in the trial, we get in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p> </p><p>I arrived at school and walk to classes, School has been better without Billy, my soccer team is doing great we are traveling to National city in two weeks for the final of the tournament against the female team of National City Middle School, </p><p>I have a stomach ache and have been feeling a little tired all day, apart from that half of the School hours go smoothly, I look around and notice that Stacey skipped School today, We go into Spanish class, William sits behind me and the class starts.</p><p>In the middle of the class, I start to feel something weird and uncomfortable in an area lower than my stomach, I ignore it and pay attention to class, ten minutes later William touches my arm.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He whispers, I slightly turn around and nod.</p><p>"Yeah just I have a weird pain in my stomach, nothing to worry about"</p><p>"ok"</p><p> </p><p>I continue with the pain for the rest of the class, I think what would have caused it, I didn't eat something strange, I don't have an injury there, so there is no reason to feel pain there, almost at the end the pain increases I wince in pain and take a deep breath.</p><p>After ten minutes the class finally finishes, great now I can take something for the pain or figure out what is causing it, I move my chair a little back to see my stomach to see if it is swollen when I look down I see a small red spot at the middle of my pants, I lift up a little so only I can see, I check the back part of my pants to find out there is a large red stain in there.</p><p>Why the fuck would I have a red......stain.</p><p>Oh, my fucking Beebo I got my period for the first time, fuck, fuck....Fuck, I don't carry pads with me, I had no necessity to until now, and Stacey missed school today so my only option to get a pad is gone.</p><p>Al the students and the teacher are already out of the classroom except for William, he gets up from his seat and stands in front of me.</p><p>"Hey get up we have another two classes"</p><p>"I can't" I whisper.</p><p>"Why?" He asks.</p><p>"I just can't"</p><p>"Just get up nothing will happen to you"</p><p>" I can not get up from my seat"</p><p>"What is going on?"</p><p>"I got my period" I whisper and he didn't hear me.</p><p>"Can you say it again, I didn't hear you"</p><p>"I got my fucking period," I say louder this time.</p><p>"Like for the first time?" William asks then I nod, he rubs his neck "Ok are you stained"</p><p>"Yeah I can't get out like this, and I don't even have pads" I explain and he nods.</p><p>He takes off his hoodie and starts talking "Ok here is what we are going to do, I am going to put my hoodie around your waist to cover the stain" He says as he does it, "There is a mall a block away from the school, I am going to run there buy you pads, underwear, and some pants while you stay here, stay in the nearest Girl bathroom and I'll be back in twenty minutes"</p><p>"William I can't ask you to do that"</p><p>"You are not, You are my best friend I can't leave you to deal with all by yourself," He says softly "Now go to the bathroom and wait for me"</p><p>"Thank you," I say and he nods, he takes his backpack and walks out of the room heading to the mall.</p><p> </p><p>I walk to the bathroom and enter one of the cubicles and sit on the toilet, I stay there for fifteen minutes, I take out my phone to call Mom, Mama is still in her meeting, I call her and she picks up seconds after.</p><p>"Brooke is everything okay? Did you get into another fight" Mom says through the phone.</p><p>"Yeah everything is okay well kinda, and I didn't get into a fight" I explain.</p><p>"Ok, so what is going on baby?"</p><p>"I got my period" I mumble.</p><p>"sorry baby the legends are yelling something, can you repeat it?" I groan internally why does no one listen and I have to say it twice.</p><p>"Mom I got my period"</p><p>"Oh my Beebo, OH my beebo...do you need anything? Are you ok? How do you feel?" Mom asks freaking out.</p><p>"No William already went to the store to pick up something for me, I am fine I guess, I honestly feel like shit, could you come to pick me up? I don't feel great at all" </p><p>"Yeah..yeah, I am on my way, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, do you want me to pick anything on the way?"</p><p>"Thanks, Mom,  ice cream please" </p><p>"You got it, take care, I will be there soon," She says and then hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>I keep waiting for William for another ten minutes until he arrives, I hear him yell my name outside from the bathroom, I quickly go out and see him with two small shopping bags.</p><p>"Here, in the first one are the pads, and the second one has underwear and pants," He says and hands me the bags.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Will" I thank and go back to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>I put the pad as the instructions say, I change into the new underwear and pants, wash my face to look a little better, take my backpack, and get out of the bathroom.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asks caring.</p><p>"like I got run over by a bus"</p><p>"Do you want me to call your Mom?"</p><p>"No, I already called her, she should be here in five minutes"</p><p>"Okay let's wait outside,"  He says and we walk out of the school, we sit on a bench and wait for my Mom.</p><p> </p><p>Mom arrives five minutes later, I get up from the bench, say goodbye to William, he hands me my backpack, and walk towards the car, I open the door and quickly get in.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Mom asks.</p><p>I lean in her arm "like shit, I am tired, I am nauseous, I am moody and I think I have cramps" I complain, she kisses my head and strokes my hair.</p><p>"Okay, let's go home so I can give you some meds for the pain then we are going to spend all day on the couch eating ice cream and watching whatever you want"</p><p>"Thank you Mom"</p><p>We arrive at the apartment, I quickly get in and I sit down on the couch, Mom goes to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, she comes back and sits next to me.</p><p>"I fucking hate it" I groan and throw my head back.</p><p>"I know it is pretty bad at the beginning but you will get used to it, I promise," Mom says softly.</p><p>"Pinky promise?" I ask lifting my pinky.</p><p>"Pinky promise"</p><p>"Do you need anything, Do you know how to put a pad on?"</p><p>"No, it is okay, I know how to put one, you sounded nervous on the phone, how are you not freaking out?"</p><p>"Oh no, I am freaking out internally so bad, but that doesn't matter right now"</p><p>"When is Mama coming home?" I ask as Mom smiles softly.</p><p>"She won't be here until 5 pm, do you want me to give her a call?"</p><p>"Please"</p><p> </p><p>We watch a couple of movies and eat some ice cream, Mom talks about her mission with the legends where they had to save a few Roman soldiers from a metahuman, I tell her about school, it has been a lot easier since Billy got expelled, she also explains to me that if Mama manages to get the Time Bureau running, they won't have so many responsibilities as usual and they will able to have more free time and spend more time in the home.</p><p>I lay down on the couch, I move my head to Mom's lap and she starts to stroke my hair, I start to fall asleep and Mom notices. </p><p>"Hey I know you want to rest but you need to take this for the pain," Mom says handing me a bottle of water and some pain medication.</p><p>" Thanks" I take it and swallow the pill, Mom continues to stroke my hair, I close my eyes, I feel her putting a blanket over me.</p><p>"Rest honey" is the last thing I hear before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava's POV</p><p>After a few hours of the trial, we have a few meeting with former workers, the government, after all this time they finally gave us a small break, I get out of the office and walk to the small cafeteria, I sat at a table, I take out my phone and notice that I have a few missed calls from Sara.</p><p>I quickly call her back.</p><p>"Babe is everything okay?"</p><p>"yeah, I just needed to talk about something with you"</p><p>"What happened?" I ask starting to get worried.</p><p>" Just don't freak out, everything is fine, she is okay"</p><p>"Okay I won't freak out just tell me please"</p><p>"Brooke got her first period"</p><p>"Is she okay? How does she feel? where is she?" I start asking.</p><p>"She is okay, she had cramps but I already gave her meds for that, right now she is sleeping on the couch" Sara explains.</p><p>"I-I am coming home right now"</p><p>"Babe you have your meeting and trial, you have been working on this for months"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, You and Brooke always come first"</p><p>"Ava are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes"</p><p>"Okay, love you, can you stop for some teen pads on your way home"</p><p>"Sure, Love you too," I say back and hang up.</p><p> </p><p>I grab all my things, I walk to Nate up to Nate.</p><p>"Nate I need to leave, can you send all the paperwork left to the apartment"</p><p>"sure, is everything okay?" Nate asks.</p><p>"Yes everything is fine, something came up and I have to be at home"</p><p>"Okay, I will send them"</p><p>"Thank yous so much, Nate" I thank him and walk out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>I get in the car and drive to the closest pharmacy, I get out of the car and get inside the pharmacy.</p><p>I grab all the types of pads that Brooke needs, more medication for the pain, some chocolate, and candy, I put them all in a bag and hurry to the apartment.</p><p>I park and quickly get up to the apartment, I see Sara sitting on the couch with Brooke resting her head in her lap, Sara is checking something on her phone, I get closer to them.</p><p>"Hey, how is she doing"</p><p>"She is doing great, she has been asleep for the past hour"   </p><p>I kneel down, move the hair out of her face, and kiss Brooke's forehead.</p><p>I hear someone knocking on the door, I walk towards the door, and open it.</p><p>"Miss Sharpe?" The young man at the door asks.</p><p>"Yes, that is me"</p><p>"Mr. Heywood sends you this paperwork," He says as he hands me a box with all the paperwork left.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>"You are welcome," The guy says then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>I take the paperwork, and put it on the table that is in front of the couch, and sit.</p><p>"Who was at the door, babe?" Sara asks.</p><p>"Just a guy that delivered the paperwork I have left"</p><p>"Babe, If you had so much work, you should have stayed, she will be sleeping for a while," Sara says softly.</p><p>" I know, I needed to be here with her" I answer, and Sara smiles "is just that she is growing up so fast, and I already missed so much, I don't want to miss anything else, no matter how small it is"</p><p>Sara takes my hand and squeezes it in comfort "You are not missing anything else, neither of us is" I smile at her, and nod.</p><p>"Love you" I whisper as I kiss her.</p><p>"Love you too," Sara says back.</p><p> </p><p>I continue working on the paperwork, signing documents, filing some forms, making calls, I spend the next two hours doing it, I look up to the couch to see Brooke shifting on the couch, she is about to wake up.</p><p>I get up from the floor and sit next to Sara on the couch, Brooke slowly wakes up and opens her eyes.</p><p>"Hey sleepyhead," I say softly, Brooke sits up and rubs her eyes.</p><p>"I thought you had work" Brooke yawns </p><p>"I finished earlier"</p><p>Brooke comes and sits between Sara and me, she rests her head on my shoulder.</p><p>" I am glad you are here" I kiss her head.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke's POV</p><p>A week and a couple of days later it is Mothers Day, the legends and I planned to make them breakfast at the apartment and deliver it to their bed, I also bought them a gift.</p><p>Mom and Mama are still asleep, all the legends arrive early in the morning bringing the ingredients and start cooking, Nate and I make cinnamon rolls, Zari, Astra, Behrad, and the rest of the legends make most of the breakfast, we make sure to be quiet, we prepare everything, we set the table, the team hangs a sign that says 'Happy Mother's Day'</p><p>We put all the food at the center of the table and go to wake up Mom and Mama.</p><p>I knock on the door, I hear them waking up and getting off the bed.</p><p>"Come in" I hear Mama saying.</p><p>I open the door and we enter.</p><p>"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY" all the team yells, Mom and Mama are surprised, Mama smiles and Mom is still sleepy but she manages to give us a little smile.</p><p>"We know you aren't our real moms," Nate says.</p><p>"But you are our time moms, you make sure we don't die and keep us in line" Behrad adds.</p><p>"And I am your actual daughter so yeah, happy mother's day," I say, Mama comes closer and hugs me.</p><p>I see Mom hugging the legends then she hugs me.</p><p>"We made you breakfast," Zari says, we all get to the kitchen and sit on the large table and eat breakfast together, the legends talk about their latest missions, Mama about how the bureau is almost back, and I talk about school.</p><p>We spend the rest of the day together, we go to the movies and then skating, all like a big family, the legends gave Mom and Mama coffee mugs that said 'time moms of adult children, we get back to the waverider and play board games and other stuff.</p><p>After a few hours we get back to the apartment, I give Mama and Mom their gift which is a drawing of us, the only thing is that in the drawing I am a toddler, we didn't have a picture together of us when I was younger so I decided to make one, they frame it and put it in their bedroom.</p><p>We stay all night watching some shitty series and then go to sleep, the next day I get an e-mail from school saying that my soccer team made it to the final of the championship that takes place at national city next weekend.</p><p>"Hey Mama"</p><p>"Yes?" She says as she cooks breakfast.</p><p>"My team made it to the final"</p><p>"Congratulations, that is amazing"</p><p>"It is in National city, next weekend"</p><p>"Then I guess we are taking a trip to National City," Mom says.</p><p> </p><p>                              </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>